Making a Name for Yourself
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: Starts after Armageddon 2007. My name is Dray. I'm writer for the WWE. I've always been passionate about my job. But I've always been annoyed at how much the WWE Divas are ignored. Its time to make a change. And me, along with me girlfriend and a few friends are gonna make that happen. Multiple rivalries and matches! Sadly I don't own WWE. Just my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to try something new. I love wrestling and I just wanted so badly to try this out. But don't fret people. When I start a story I will never give up on it so I will still be updating on the Dragon Ball Legacy series. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New Creative<span>

**After Raw went off air, December 17 2007 - Buffalo, New York...**

"The boss isn't going to like this." Darren Kenneth Matthews aka William Regal, Raw's current general manager said as he stared at the young black man in front of him. The man had black cornrows and black sunglasses hanging over his forehead and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a black hooded jacket with a black WWE staff shirt underneath, jeans and black shoes.

"I've never really cared about what the old man thinks, Darren. That's one of the things he likes about me, remember?" The man said making Darren sigh. "Look. Dray. You are one of the best storyline writers we have in the creative team. Why do you want to dedicate all your talent into the WWE Divas?" Darren asked.

"Have you seen some of the stuff creative has for them in the future! They have one storyline where Roxanna loses her "Female Undertaker" gimmick and starts wearing bikinis. And you know she'd be out that door if she ever saw that script! The fans are calling the WWE Divas a joke. I mean, when was the last time the WWE Fans saw Jay and Dave in the same ring? We have some super talented female wrestlers here that we don't use properly or at all. Besides, the creative team, already do a great job with writing for the guys when I'm not around." Dray said.

"But if you go through with this without Vince's permission you could get fired. And even if some of the girls are really talented there is no way in hell Vince would ever let the Divas have matches that are better then the superstars!" Darren tried to reason.

"Well if that happens then the boys will just have to step it up a gear. Besides, I'm not saying they'll do better then the boys, I'm just saying we should give the Divas a little freedom to do stuff they wouldn't normally do!" Dray repiled. "Don't think I don't know you Dray. When you say a little you actually mean a lot." Darren said back. Dray was about to reply when another voice entered the heated conversation. "I personally think its a great idea."

Dray turned around to see Stephanie McMahon standing behind him with a small smile.

"Paul, has been complaining about how Charlotte doesn't get any screen time with him anymore because unfortunately, my father is more interested in eye candy then talent when it comes to the Divas. I can't even remember the last time those two were in the ring together. And the only time I've ever seen them together is when their off the camera or in the gym, training. Dray's vision on the Divas division is a tad extreme but they really need it and the fans will enjoy it." Stephanie explained making Darren's eyes widen slightly.

"Stephanie, you sure about this?" Darren asked, wearily.

"Very. In fact I've already ask him." Stephanie said gaining a surprised look from both men. "Really?! What did he say?" Dray asked. Stephanie smiled at him. "It took some careful persuasion but he eventually said yes." Stephanie told him.

Dray's eyes widened even more at this. "He did?!" Dray asked in shock. He wasn't expecting the Chairman to give up so easily. Dray let out a satisfied chuckle and turned back to Darren. "Well Darren. Looks like my plan is a go!" Dray said getting a nervous but equally intrigued smile from him.

...

Current Women's champion Melina Perez walked down the hallways of the locker room area with the Women's title safely secured inside a black suitcase along with a bag that had her ring gear inside hanging over her shoulder with a sour expression on her face . She had an epic match with Roxanna last night at Armageddon which she was happy about, even if she was limited with how much of her wrestling potential she could use.

And even though it had a sketchy ending, she was proud to admit it was pretty solid. _**"Probably the only solid match I'll get in this business!" **_She thought harshly. She was sour because of the script she had in her hand. The head creative writer of Raw had given it to her before she left for the next town on Friday Night Smackdown.

It was a new storyline specially for WrestleMania involving her, Beth Phoenix, Ashley and Maria. The rivalry was basically her and Beth getting jealous of Maria because of her being in a photo shoot for Playboy magazine and then Ashley gets involved in the middle of it.

_**"Seriously. A Bunnymania match?!"**_She thought harshly, thinking of the match they were gonna have at WrestleMania. While she loved the girls to bits and knew they'd jump at the chance at being at WrestleMania, she also knew a Bunnymania match at Wrestlemania is not what the fans wanted to see. They wanted Melina to defend the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. They said so themselves on her social media account.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying about this now." She said knowing her rivalry with Roxanna was not over until the Royal Rumble. "Yo! Melina!"

Melina turned around to see Dray running up to her. Melina crossed her arms with a look of amusement. "Ya know, one day your gonna get your ass fired for not wearing staff uniform." she teased her smile widening when Dray sent her a quick glare. "Hey! At least I'm wearing the shirt!" he retorted Dray then noticed the script Melina was holding in her hand.

"Can I have a look at that?" he asked. Melina gave Dray the script, letting him look it over. She watched in amusement as his face changed from neutral to annoyed in seconds. Dray looked away from the script and at Melina.

"There is no way in hell you're doing this!" he said getting a confused look from the champion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Dray smiled. "There's a new creative team. And I'm the boss!" Dray announced. Melina sighed and shook her head. "Great. Anything to boost your already massive ego. We already have enough creative teams as it is. We don't need more, Dray." she chuckled. "Oh come on. I think you'll like what me and my team have in store for you and the girls." he replied.

That got Melina's attention as she stared at Dray in confusion and slight fear. "For us? What exactly do you plan on doing, Dray?" she asked, dreading the answer. "You girls are getting your own creative team, which will hopefully give you guys a chance to have those long matches if it goes right. Heck, you may even be able to do some of the stuff the guys do!" Dray replied making Melina's jaw drop. "Wait a minute, WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "Look. You know what the fans think of the Divas division. You girls need to give the fans something good to talk about. Something that they'll actually enjoy. That's where me and my team comes in." Dray replied, seriously.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd ever do that for us..." Melina said staring at Dray, baffled. "Well someone had to do it. A small percentage of fans doesn't mind you girls walking around in bikinis and skimpy outfits which is okay cause I don't mind either, me being a guy and all. The other half which is a massive percentage just wants to see a good Divas match, which I'm gonna try and give them, every Monday and Friday or whatever day you girls wrestle!" Dray said enthusiastically making Melina smile.

"Wow. It seems like you've put alot of thought into this." She said. "You bet! Anyway I'd like to gave you this." He said pulling out a brown envelope that had her name on it. "Me and my team had a look at the current rivalry between you and Roxanna and changed a few things. Where also expanding it to No Way Out." Dray told her as she opened the envelope eyes wide when she read the first part. "Holy shit Dray! Some of the stuff in this script is something the guys would do!" She exclaimed making him chuckle. "I know. I'm sure you and Roxanna will have loads of fun." Dray said. "Hold on. What did the others think of this? Surely the other people in creative aren't happy that you've created your own team for us?" Melina asked.

"Their not. But Vince said it was ok, so I don't really care if they are angry or not." Dray said back. Dray then looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. Merry Chirstmas, Melina!" Dray said "Yeah. Merry Christmas to you too." Melina said, still a little shocked at some of the stuff in the script that Dray gave her, while they went their separate ways.

...

**Boston, Massachusetts, December 18 2007...**

There was a feminine annoyed groan as the phone rang. A beautiful young slim woman that looked to by in her early twenties with shoulder length brunette hair and light green eyes grunted as she tiredly located her phone on the table beside her bed. The women picked up her phone and answered with a groggy hello.

A strong female laugh was heard on the other side of the phone line. "Morning sleepyhead!" she said making the brunette groan. "Christina, It's seven in the morning!" she groaned. "I know, I know! But Draco has something important to tell you, Sheree! He needs you to come down to the Smackdown tapings tonight." Christina replied. "Okay I'll be there, but what's so important that he can't tell me on Monday? I'm not a Smackdown Diva." Sheree said.

"I know. But Dray really wants to speak to you. He'll tell you when you get here, See ya!" Chirstina said before hanging up. Sheree sighed before chuckling. "Well, at least I have something to do tonight."

...

**Friday Night Smackdown tapings, December 18 2007, Rochester New York...**

Dray pulled up into the parking area of the Blue Cross Arena for this week's Smackdown tapings. He stepped out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door. A young women with hazel eyes stepped out wearing a black blazer along with a white blouse. She was also wearing black trousers and heels. She had black hair that went down to just past her neck with red highlights in them. "Seriously, I'm glad to be working alongside you Christina, but ya didn't have to dress up. Ya do look good though." Dray told his girlfriend, openly checking her out. "Well I'm not a rebel like you. And keep those perverted thoughts to yourself!" she told him playfully poking him on the cheek.

Before Dray could respond the sounds of a motorbike engine was heard throughout the parking area gaining there attention. A black motorbike came into view and parked next to them. The driver who wore a bag pack on there back, black bikers jacket with white stripes going down the sleeves and black gloves got off the bike and took off there black helmet, revealing a beautiful tall but busty young woman who looked to be around twenty-nine years old. She had long black hair and striking gold eyes. She wore black pants and black heeled boots and a black belt with a skull as the belt buckle."Roxanna, good to see ya!" Christina said smiling at the gold eyed Diva.

"Christy. Ain't this a surprise. Whatcha doing here?" Roxanna asked with a strong Texas accent. "I'm working with Dray on his little project concerning you girls." Christina replied. Roxanna's gold eyes widened slightly as she stared at Dray. "I thought Melina was just joking bout that! I mean, she showed me the script but I thought it was a huge prank!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Kitty-Kat. Its all real." Dray replied, getting an annoyed glare from the female veteran. "How many times have I told ya not to call me that!" Roxanna growled. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." Dray replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna rubbed the bridge of her nose with a groan. "Oh dear lord. You two working together is a combination I'd rather avoid." Roxanna groaned. Christina chuckled. "It won't be that bad. And the matches will not be boring anymore, I assure you that." she replied. Dray wrapped his arms around Christina's waist holding her close with a smile. "Swing by our office before the show airs. I'll tell ya what's gonna happen later on tonight and in the near future." Dray said getting a nod from Roxanna before departing.

...

Michael Cole: Hello and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We are in the Blue Cross Arena in Roschester, New York.

Before Cole could say more _"Paparazzi"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Melina walked out to boos from the fans as she held the Women's Championship in the air with both hands while her personal cameraman took pictures of her. She was wearing simple street gear which consisted of black crop top, jeans, and black boots.

Michael Cole: She interrupted me...

JBL: Oh shut up Michael. This is a great way to start Friday Night Smackdown!

Melina walked down the red carpet with a cocky smile on her face.

Michael Cole: Well, She certainly seems happy.

JBL: Of course she is. When you beat a veteran like Tara Stone, of course your gonna have a huge smile on your face.

Melina stood on the apron of the ring and held the title in the air before jumping and doing her signature split on the apron getting a few wolf whistles from the crowd.

Michael Cole: But... She cheated. She had her feet on the ropes.

JBL: What? You must have been dreaming Michael.

Michael Cole: Its rare to see a diva opening the show.

JBL: Maybe she just couldn't wait to see all of her adoring fans. Either way, I'd rather watch Melina then that smart mouthed jerk, Chris Jericho!

Michael Cole: What fans? And you really need to let this Chirs Jericho thing go. You're time as an in ring performer was over a long time ago.

JBL: Shut up Michael! I've still got it! This is why I hate broadcasting with you!

Michael Cole: Sorry, I offended you.

Melina got into the ring and asked for a microphone. She put the Women's Championship over her shoulder as her music cut off, smirking as she received a round of boos from the crowd.

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you all angry at me because I out smarted your goth queen?" she asked the WWE fans in a condescending tone gaining a loud roar of boos. A "You suck" chant broke out from the crowd making Melina glare at the crowd in disgust. "Shut up! I don't suck! Whether you idiots like it or not, I pinned Tara last night!" Melina screamed glaring heatedly at the fans.

"You all doubted me. You all said that I could never beat a women like Tara Stone. You all said "Melina will lose to Tara Stone!" She ranted in a mocking squeaky voice directed at the WWE Fans who booed even louder than before, making her chuckle.

"You punks can go ahead and boo but I don't give a crap about what you think about me! I beat Tara Stone! 1... 2... 3! I don't care how I did it! The fact is I did! And there is not a damn thing you can do about it! I am the greatest Diva in this company right now! And I have this to prove it!" Melina snapped holding the Women's Championship up in the air.

_**Bong...**_

Melina froze as everything went dark, making the crowd roar with cheers.

Michael Cole: The lights have gone out!

JBL: Oh no! This isn't good! Run Melina!

Another bell tolled and the lights came back on revealing Tara Stone standing behind Melina with a stoic glare on her face. She wore a black singlet which went down into her black wrestling boots, revealing a little cleavage and had Undertaker's signature cross on each side of her legs. She had tattoos all over both her arms, which both went from her shoulder to her wrists. She also wore padded fingerless gloves. Her eyes were shadowed by black mascara giving her a scary gothic look.

JBL: Oh no! Qiuck Melina! Run!

Michael Cole: I think its too late for that, John!

Melina, slowly turned around with wide eyes filled with fear and stared into the intense gold eyes of Tara. For a moment they just stared at each other as the crowd cheered in restlessness waiting to see what would happen next.

In the blink of an eye Tara grabbed Melina by the neck making Melina drop the microphone, Tara's usual stoic face twisting into an angry scowl.

Michael Cole:Uh-oh, Tara's looking for the Chokeslam!

JBL: No! NO! Don't do it, Tara!

Just as Tara was about to Chokeslam her, Melina kicked Tara in the gut a few times, making her loose her grip and allowing Melina to scramble out of the ring hugging the Women's Championship close to her, staring at Tara in fear.

JBL: Phew. That was close. I thought Melina was a goner just then.

JBL: You and me both.

Tara glared at the Paparazzi Princess before picking up the mic. "...I'm invoking my rematch clause for the Women's Championship. At the Royal Rumble... I will make you pay for your sins." Tara said in a stoic tone while Melina glared at her in anger.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Tara made a little sound of annoyance as Vickie Guerrero rolled out in her wheelchair along with her assistant Theodore Long pushing her along. Tara knew Vickie was out to punish her after her mentor The Undertaker put her in a wheel chair. Vickie scowled as the WWE Fans shared their distaste for Vickie.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she screamed gaining more boos. "As General Manager of Smackdown, I Vickie Guerrero would like to announce that next week on Smackdown and Raw's New Year's Eve special they'll be a Divas Fatal 4 Way match with both matches having Divas from the Smackdown and Raw brands! And whichever two Divas wins will face each other at the Royal Rumble! Whoever wins that match will get ONE Women's championship match whenever they want!" Vickie announced getting a mild but loud cheer from the fans, who were surprised that Vicki did something right for once.

Melina looked like she was on the verge of psychically strangling Vickie while Tara had her neutral stoic expression on her face, seeming not to care.

Michael Cole: WOW!

JBL: Vickie's outdone herself, tonight!

"And also, Tara will not be invoking her rematch clause, EVER!" Vickie cackled in her overbearing loud voice gaining massive amount of heat from the crowd as Tara's stoic expression turned into a devilish snarl while a devious smirk slithered its way onto Melina's face. Teddy also showed a little disdain for the decision, but he kept quite, not wanting to get an ear full from Vickie's screaming.

Michael Cole: That's not fair!

JBL: And why not! Why should Tara Stone get another shot at the Women's Championship after what her mentor did to Vickie! She's still in that damn wheelchair!

Michael Cole: But that was a while ago! Tara had nothing to do with that!

JBL: So what?! At the end of the day it still happened!

"If you want to face Melina at the Royal Rumble, You'll have to earn it in a match against this women!" Vickie all but shrieked pointing towards the stage after she threw the WWE Fans a quick annoyed glare.

_"Glamazon"_ by Jim Johnston played in the arena as Beth Phoenix walked onto the stage and did her taunt, smirking dangerously at an indifferent Tara while she received a huge reception from fans.

Michael Cole: Well, this is unexpected!

JBL: Now this is a match! The Glamazon vs. The Princess of Death Valley!

Michael Cole: Yeah but... For Vickie to just rebuff Tara's rematch clause... Don't you think its a bit risky on her part. I mean... Tara is much more frightening than The Undertaker when she's angry.

JBL: ...You talk too much Cole. Shut up.

As she walked down the ramp Beth walked past Melina who whispered "You'd better not lose."In her ear making Beth's smirk widen as she reached ringside and climbed to the top rope, doing her signature pose as WWE went to a commercial break.

...

WWE returned from their commercial break as the ref signaled for the bell to ring with Melina watching from ringside, while Beth and Tara circled each other in the ring with the WWE Fans roaring with anticipation, hoping that they would finally get a good divas match. Vickie and Ted were nowhere to be seen having headed to the back during the commercial break.

...

Inside Elizabeth Kocianski's heart was beating a mile a minute. Its not every day you get to face off against a veteran like Roxanna. Right now she was as nervous as hell. She's never fought Roxanna before and now she actually was about to fight her. And to fight Roxanna in her home state was even more nerve-racking. She remembered her talk with Dray before Smackdown started.

...

_"Your gonna be facing Roxanna tonight." Dray said with a smile while staring at a shell shocked Elizabeth. "Seriously?!" Elizabeth stuttered, suddenly feeling a tiny bit nervous. "Hey! Don't worry about it. You're super talented Elizabeth. You gonna do fine! And I'm not just saying that. I mean it from the heart." Dray said making Elizabeth smile at him, gratefully._

...

Elizabeth composed herself and looked at the slightly taller women with a serious look in her eye, both knowing that this match will most likely be a great match.

...

The two powerful Divas locked up trying to gain the upper hand until with explosive power Tara shoved Beth onto her butt, gaining a huge pop from the fans.

Michael Cole: The unnatural strength of Tara coming into play early.

JBL: I don't think Phoenix is happy about that."

Beth glared at Tara angrily from the mat and quickly stood up. They grappled again and this time Beth powered Tara to the corner.

The ref started involved counting until Beth eventually let go stopping at four. Beth held her hands up, starting to back away and then sucker punched Tara in the face making Tara's head whip to the side, receiving an "oh!" from the fans.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh, I don't think that was a good idea on Beth's part.

JBL: Your telling me. I've felt the full force of Tara's anger and it is not pretty!

Tara slowly faced Beth Pheonix, an enraged expression on her face while Beth sent her a cocky smirk.

Tara grabbed Beth and threw her into the corner and started unloading on her with shots to the face while Beth tried desperately to block them.

JBL: Come on ref! Get her off of her!

Michael Cole: Tara needs to calm down before she's disqualified!

"Come on Tara! That's enough!" The ref said making Tara back away from a dazed Beth Phoenix.

After a warning from the ref Tara grabbed Beth's arm and irish whipped her into the opposite corner of the ring hard, making Beth's back rebound off the turnbuckle walking right into a boot to the face that knocked Beth off her feet.

Michael Cole: And a big boot from Tara, takes Beth down.

JBL: Tara is so dominant. What a powerful women.

Tara went for the pin but immediately stood back up when Melina stood on the apron, glaring at her.

Michael Cole: Melina, on the apron. What's she gonna do?

JBL: Tara should be concentrating on Beth! Not Melina!

As soon as Tara took a step forward Melina jumped off the apron and took a few steps back with a grin on her face while Tara narrowed her eyes at her, not realizing that Beth Phoenix is up on her feet and was now waiting for her to turn around. Tara turned around only to get hit with a massive clothesline by Phoenix.

Michael Cole: Oh come on! How is this fair at all?!

JBL: What are you complaining about now?!

Michael Cole: How can Tara concentrate with Melina sneaking around at ringside!

JBL: Melina is only a distraction because Tara sees her as a distraction. It's her fault.

Beth taunted the crowd before picking up Tara and dropping her back first onto her knee.

Michael Cole: Beth Phoenix applying the pressure on Tara's back!

JBL: That has to hurt. The amount of injuries Tara gain over the years is astound

Beth placed one hand on the chin and the other on Tara's knee applying pressure with the submission making Tara hiss in pain. "Tara, you wanna give up?" the ref asked. Tara shook her head managing to rock Beth with a few knees to the side of her face.

Having enough Beth stood up and drove Tara's back onto her knee again this time letting her fall to the mat. Beth grabbed Tara's hair and pulled her to her feet. She lifted Tara onto her shoulder setting her up for a running powerslam only for Tara to elbow her in the face and escape the hold, pushing Beth into the ropes.

Michael Cole: Counter. Phoenix was going for a running powerslam but Tara powered out of it.

Beth caught herself and turned around only to be booted in the face causing her to fall out of the ring, landing with a thud at ringside, near the announce table in front of a panicked Melina.

Michael Cole: Oh my! Phoenix landed with a thud!

JBL: I hope she's ok! That fall look nasty.

Tara left the ring as the ref started counting and walked to where Beth Phoenix was, sending a warning glare at Melina who backed away with a smirk on her face. Tara got Beth to her feet only to get rammed into the apron causing Tara to grunt in pain.

Michael Cole: Oh god! The apron!

JBL: That had to hurt.

Beth grabbed Tara by the arm and Irish whipped her into the steel steps shoulder first gaining a satisfied smirk from Melina as she watched on.

Michael Cole: God! Is it me or are these girls starting to get a little bit too aggressive?

JBL: No, I see it too. This Divas match is turning into something else!

Beth walked over to Tara and forced her to her feet only for Tara to rock her with an uppercut to the jaw. Tara grabbed Beth by the head and smashed her head into the steel steps sending her to the floor dazed.

Michael Cole: Oh! Right into the steel steps!

JBL: Ouch!

Tara grabbed Beth by the hair pulling her up and throwing her into the ring, positioning her head on the apron. Tara climbed the apron as the crowd started getting fired up , knowing what she was about to do.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh! We've seen this before! Tara's taking a page out of her mentor's book!

JBL: Move outta the way Beth!

Tara jumped and dropped the back of her leg onto the neck of Phoenix causing her to rive in pain in the ring.

Michael Cole: Vintage, Tara!

JBL: Come on Beth! Win this!

Melina was pacing frantically at ringside while glaring hatefully at Tara, pulling at her hair in frustration.

Tara got back in the ring, stopping the refs count at eight as Beth stumbled to her feet. Tara went for another big boot only this time Beth ducked out of the way causing Tara to boot the referee instead, knocking him out.

Michael Cole: Oh No! She hit the ref!

JBL: He's out of it. That ref is not getting back up.

Tara stared down at the knocked out referee for a moment and turned around into a hellish Sit-Out Spinebuster from Beth.

Michael Cole: Wow!

JBL: Oh!

Michael: Sit-out Spinebuster, what strength on display by Phoenix!

Beth stood back up and leaned against the ropes to take a breather. Phoenix walked calmly towards Tara only to freeze and step back with wide eyes as Tara suddenly sat up and glared at her getting the crowd fired up.

Michael Cole: Whoa!

JBL: Damn it! I hate it when she does this!

Tara stood and ducked a clothesline from Beth rocking her with a combo of big right fists to the face causing Beth to stumble back into the corner. Tara irish whipped Beth into the opposite corner and ran at her hitting a turnbuckle clothesline and then lifted her on to her shoulder. Tara then dropped Beth Phoenix onto the top turnbuckle for the snake eyes.

While Beth was groggy Tara ran the ropes and booted her in the face, dropping Beth, then followed it up with a running leg drop.

Michael Cole: What a combo of attacks by Tara!

JBL: She's speeding all over the place. I can hardly keep track!

Tara then brought Beth back to her feet and arm wrenched her arm getting a painful hiss from Beth. She went to the corner and began climbing the turnbuckle.

Michael Cole: Tara, going for the Old School

JBL: Beth needs to do something! Come on Beth! Counter it!

Tara walked across the ropes and held her arm up, ready for the Old School when Melina went on the apron and pulled her off making Tara lose her grip on Beth and go crashing down face first into the apron as the audience let a loud "Oh!" at the impact.

Michael Cole: Oh my god!

JBL: Did you see the impact? That was horrible!

The fans gave Melina heavy heat as she laughed while tapping the side of her head with her finger which made them boo her louder.

Michael Cole: And the problem is the ref is still knocked out. He didn't see what happened!

JBL: Tara's out of it Cole! I think this match is over for her! Beth's got this in the bag!

Michael Cole: Calm down John! The match isn't even over yet!

Melina jumped off the apron smirking at Tara evilly as she struggled to get up. Tara got to her knees and saw Melina looking at her with an evil smirk. "Lights out, freak!" Melina whispered harshly, running at her looking to take out Tara with the championship belt.

Michael Cole: No! Melina, that's enough! Don't do it!

JBL: She's gonna take her head off!

Just as Melina was about to hit her Tara caught her by the neck and glared at her viciously making the WWE fans cheer.

JBL: Oh No! OH NO! Tara's got her!

Michael Cole: Melina may have just regretted interfering in this match!

Tara stood up as Melina tried to counter by kicking Tara in the gut but this time it had no effect on her. Tara lifted her up and slammed her into the concrete for the Chokeslam, making her rive in agony while the WWE fans cheered loudly.

Michael Cole: Chokeslam! Bye bye Melina!

JBL: That shouldn't be allowed! She should be disqualified!

Michael Cole: How is she going to get disqualified if the ref is knocked out?

JBL: Sh-Shut up!

Tara glared down at the Women's Champion and turned around only to get taken out by Beth with a huge forearm.

Michael: Oh!

JBL: Beth is so powerful! It's rare to see Tara going down like that!

Beth threw Tara back into the ring before going in herself, wasting no time in hooking Tara's arms from behind and forcing her to her feet as the ref started to come to.

JBL: We all know what's coming next.

Michael Cole: If Beth hits this she could win the match!

Beth lifted Tara up then dropped her with her finisher the Glam Slam getting a huge cheer from the Roschester fans.

JBL: Glam Slam City! It's over!

Michael Cole: Beth's gonna do it! Beth's gonna pin Tara in her home state!

Beth went for the cover as the Ref gained control of his bearings.

1...

2...

Somehow Tara managed to kick out at the last millisecond gaining a huge pop from the WWE fans while Beth's jaw hung open in shock.

JBL: She kicked out! How the heck did she do that?!

Michael Cole: The resilience of Tara is more powerful then Beth imagined. Even I'm shocked! Phoenix was so close!

"That was three!" Phoenix shouted at the ref standing up, glaring at him. "Sorry Beth! It was two." The ref replied. Beth grabbed the referee and shoved him into the corner in frustration.

Michael Cole: She can't do that! She's gonna get disqualified!

JBL: She's just frustrated Cole! She was so close to beating Tara right there! She doesn't want to lose a match in her home state! Do you know how embarrassing that would be!

Michael Cole: Their is nothing embarrassing about losing a match to Tara Stone. She's practically the queen of the Divas division! A Lioness!

JBL: You have a fair point, but no wrestler likes to lose a match in their hometown or state!

While Beth was busy trying to burn a hole through the ref she didn't see Tara sit up causing the WWE Fans to cheer in excitement.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh! Tara's rising again!

JBL: Turn around Beth! Quickly before she gets on her feet!

Tara stood up realising Beth had her back turned. She held her right arm up, signaling for the Chokeslam.

Michael Cole: Tara's poised. She's looking for that Chokeslam!

JBL: No! Beth don't turn around! You're not gonna like the view!

Beth turned calmly around thinking Tara was still laid out on the canvas but got a nasty surprise when Tara grabbed her by the neck and Chokeslammed her.

Michael Cole: Chokeslam!

JBL: NO!

Instead of going for the pin Tara looked over the crowd as Beth struggled to her knees. Tara grabbed Beth by her hair and made her look up at her. Tara made her eyes roll into the back of her head, while dragging her thumb across her neck with her tongue sticking out making Beth stare up at her in frozen fear before lifting her up and successfully hitting the Tombstone Piledriver.

Michael Cole: Tombstone!

JBL: Aw no! It's over!

Tara grabbed Beth's arms and crossed them over her chest sticking her tongue out and making her eyes roll into the back of her head for the pin.

1...

2...

Beth managed to kick at out the Tombstone making Tara freeze and stare down at her with wide eyes while the crowd erupted in cheers for Beth Phoenix, dispite her being a heel.

Michael Cole: What!

JBL: I don't believe it! Beth Phoenix just kicked out of the Tombstone!

Michael Cole: What do Tara have to do to put Beth Phoenix away?!

JBL: I have no idea. But I can tell from that face that she thinking of something!

Tara gingerly stood up, grabbing Beth's arm and dragging her into position in line with the nearest turnbuckle. Tara climbed her top ropes, looking back at Beth to make sure she hasn't moved.

Michael Cole: Does this look familiar to you, John!

JBL: No way! I refuse to believe she can still do this! There's no way she can still do this! Even if she's still very young!

To the commentators total shock and the fans excitement Tara pulled off a moonsault from the top rope onto Beth Phoenix.

Michael Cole: My god! Hell-sault! Tara just hit the Hell-sault!

JBL: I can't believe it! I haven't seen Tara use that move since 2005! That was amazing!

Michael Cole: That was classic Tara coming into play there!

Tara collapsed onto a winded Beth Phoenix, going for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

"Here's your winner, Tara Stone!" Justin Roberts announced as _"Rest in Peace"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena and Tara received a huge cheer from the fans.

Michael Cole: Wow! What a cracking performance from these two ladies!

JBL: And I thought Tara's match against Melina at Armageddon was great! That was amazing! I haven't seen a divas match like that in my life!

Michael Cole: I still can't believe Tara was able to pull off that Hell-sault! That was incredible!

The ref lifted up Tara's arm declaring her the winner. Tara looked over the crowd before going on one knee and preform her (and her mentors) signature pose as the lighting changed to a ghoulish purple. Tara stood up and looked over the crowd again only to get hit in the face with the Women's Championship thanks to Melina gaining heat from the crowd.

Michael Cole: Oh come on!

JBL: Have you forgotten what Tara did to Melina earlier in the match?!

Michael Cole: No! But this is uncalled for!

Melina glared angrily at the fans and then at Tara as the fans booed her.

JBL: Whatever you say. Tara was in the wrong when she Chokslammed Melina into the concrete!

Melina forced Tara to her feet and got her in the inverted face lock position and screamed as she positioned the title underneath Tara.

JBL: Hold on a second! What is she doing?!

Michael Cole: Oh no... She's going too far! Stop this Melina!

Melina lifted her leg up and dropped it down on Tara for her finisher the Sunset Split, making the back of Tara's head hit the title, causing her to hold her head in pain. Melina picked up her title and stood up, glaring down at Tara as her theme song played throughout the arena.

Michael Cole: That was going too far.

JBL: Tara's fine Cole. She's gone through worse.

The fans booed Melina heavily as she calmly left the ring and backed up the ramp glaring at Tara as she sat up a little bit, glaring darkly at Melina while holding the back of the head as WWE went to a commercial break.

...

Roxanna, Elizabeth and Melina walked out of the gorilla all smiles only to be meet by Michelle Leigh McCool aka Michelle McCool and Vickie Lynn Lara aka Vickie Guerrero. "Oh my gosh! That was great you guys!" Vickie praised.

"Thanks Vickie." Melina replied before looking at Roxanna concerned. "Your face okay. I scared myself when I pulled you off the ropes." Melina said. Roxanna just smirked. "Ya forgettin who yer talkin to! I've gone through worse." Roxanna told her. "I'd be worrying about that nasty drop onto the Championship belt." Michelle said. Roxanna shrugged. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Christina walked up at that point with a huge smile in her face followed closely by Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker. "Well done ladies! Dray is pleased. He was jumping all over the place. I had to tape him to his chair!" Christina chuckled. "You girls did great. You carry on like this and we boys may have to up our game." Mark said.

At that Melina and Elizabeth beamed while Roxanna smiled at Mark gently. She's got praise from Mark loads of times especially when she had that epic Hell in a Cell match with one of her greatest friends, Amy Dumas at Wrestlemania 21 back in 2005. But it's rare to see him praise the other divas.

Mark then turned to his student of sorts and close friend. "Roxanna, You surprised me when you pulled off that Hell-Sault! I never thought you'd be able to pull it off again. Well done!" He praised making Roxanna blush slightly. "Thanks Mark." She repiled. "Aww, Kitty-Kat is blushing!" Melina teased making, Roxanna glare at her. "Don't call me that!" She growled making Mark the others laugh.

Liz turned to Roxanna. "Thanks." she said getting a confused look from her. "Why yer thankin me?" Roxanna asked. "Well, I've never fought someone from the attitude era before. While I have worked with Trish a few times, getting the chance to fight you was a real honour!" Elizabeth said truthfully.

Roxanna gave Elizabeth a soft smile, a light blush on her face. "Come on, lets go back to the locker room. I have a bottle of tequila in my locker that's waiting to be opened." Michelle said. "Wait a minute. What's a bottle of tequila doin in yer locker?!" Roxanna asked as she and the rest of the Divas started walking off.

"This actually could work." Vickie said to Chirstina with a smile before walking off. "Tell Dray to keep up the good work." Mark said with a smirk. "I'll let him know." Chirstina said watching Mark walk off, before going back to her and Dray's office.

...

**Just before Smackdown went off air...**

Sheree walked out of Dray office with a huge smile on her face. "That's an awfully big smile. Must be good news."

Sheree looked towards the voice to see a women with wavy red hair that went down to her shoulder and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Jamie" on front and "Lone Wolves Hunt Alone" on the back, jeans and black heeled boots. Although she was a tiny bit taller than Sheree and her muscles weren't all that big, Sheree could see the strength and power from the women in front of her, thanks to the years of training with her mentor. "You could say that Jay." Sheree replied, slightly giddy.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have any thing to do with those Fatal 4 Way matches would it?" She asked. Sheree just smiled. "Lucky guess. I might be getting a push towards the Women's Championship." She replied. "Really?! That's great Sheree! Have ya told your family yet?" Jay asked. Sheree shook her head. "I will when its actually confirmed. I don't wanna get their hopes up. I can't believe I might be getting another shot at the Women's Title!" Sheree replied still shocked making Jay chuckle. "Hey. Who knows, if all goes well, maybe you'll actually win this time!" Jay replied. Sheree looked away from her shyly. "I don't know about that. I mean its still early." Sheree said.

"Sheree. You've been in the WWE for two years now. And with WrestleMania on the way, this is the perfect time to showcase some of that strength you hid away if you know what I mean." Jay replied poking Sheree's biceps. "I have nothing to hide!" Sheree said protested, swatting away Jay's hand, getting a chuckle out of her.

Suddenly Dave Bautista aka Batista speed walked towards the two, a nervous expression on her face. "Oh no, What did you do now?" Jay asked as he neared them. "Can we just go! Like right now! Before Kerry kills me!" Dave said making Jay shake her head. "See ya around Sheree." She said before walking off with Dave, scolding him on their way to the parking lot. Sheree chuckled and walked towards the women's locker room wanting to catch up with the smackdown Divas and see how they were doing.

* * *

><p>OC Profile<p>

Real name: Roxanna Steele

Ring Name: Tara Stone

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname(s): "The Princess of Death Valley", "Goth Queen" (By Melina)

Mentor: Mark "Undertaker" Callaway (Undertaker)

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Billed from: Death Valley

Born: January 1

Debut: 1999 (Age 20)

Signature:  
>Last Ride<br>Old School  
>Hells-Sault<p>

Finisher:  
>Tombstone Piledriver<br>Hells Gate

Championship/ Accomplishment:  
>6-Time Women's Champion<br>8-0 at Wrestlemania

Themes:  
>"Graveyard Symphony" by Jim Johnston (April 1999 - March 1999)<br>"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 1999 - September 1999)  
>"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 2000 - December 2000)<br>"Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit (December 2000 - May 2000; March 2003)  
>"Dead Man Walking" by Jim Johnston (May 2002 - September 2002)<br>"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 2002 - November 2003)  
>"Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston (March 2004 - present)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fatal 4 Way Elimination: Part 1

**Friday Night Smackdown, December 30 2007 Richmond, Virginia**

Melina walked into the Divas locker room noticing a slim toned woman getting ready for tonight's tapings. She had baby blue eyes and brunette hair which went down just past her shoulders and looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a sexy loose black crop top with gold gems on it that spelt "Sexy Girl" on the back, leather black trousers that had gold designs on it and a gold cross on each side of the trousers along with gold flames at the bottom and black wrestling boots.

She also wore black suspenders that were attached to her trousers and hooked onto her crop top. A gold cross necklace hanged loosely around her neck. A hooded short leather black jacket was seen hanging on her locker door beside her. It had gold flames on the sleeves and had a gold cross which had "N.V" on one side for her nickname initials and "H.B.K" on the other side for her mentors nickname initials on the back. She was currently putting on black wristbands on her wrists.

"Hey Jessie. You had a good Chirstmas?" Melina asked her. Jessie looked up and smiled when she saw Melina. "You bet! You know my family long enough to know that we know how to have a good time in the holidays!" Jessie replied, while Melina shivered.

"Don't remind me." She replied getting a chuckle from the brunette. "I'm guessing your in the Fatal 4 Way match tonight?" Melina asked.

"Yep." she answered simply. "Your probably aware of this but an elimination stipulation was added to both matches last night." Melina explained. "Yeah I know. Dray and the team added it in at the last minute this morning. He's still pretty hyper from that performance you, Liz and Roxy did last week." Jessica replied, getting a chuckle from Melina. "You'll be on commentary tonight, right?" Jessie asked looking at the champ as she fastened the laces on her boots.

"Yep. I get front row seats to watching you, Liz, Kerry and Maria beating the living hell outta each other. I can't wait! It's gonna be fun. Oh yeah, and there's a rumour going around that Sheree's getting a push for the Women's Championship." Melina said getting Jessie attention. "Yeah, I heard about that. What do you think?" Jessie replied. Melina shrugged "I can't be Champion forever, so I don't mind." Melina replied.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she stared at Melina. "That's a positive attitude if their ever was one. Normally you'd bitch about dropping the title. What changed huh?" Jessie asked. Melina chuckled nervously. "Well I kinda don't wanna get on Dray and Christina's bad side. They were kind enough to extend my rivalry with Tara Stone to No Way Out, so I can't complain. Who knows, maybe I'll end up dropping the Title at No Way Out." Melina said with a shrug.

"I don't know about that. But you never know what could happen with Dray and Chirstina working together." Jessie replied. Their was a knock on the door gaining their attention. "Come in." Jessie called out. A WWE staff member walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Ladies, your on in a few minutes." She told them before leaving. "Well, I guess that's our cue." Melina said as Jessica grabbed her jacket and grinned. "Let's go! I wanna kick off some heads!" Jessie repiled walking out of the room with Melina shook her head.

...

When they made it to the gorilla Elizabeth's theme song had just come on. Looking at a nearby tv platform, they realized Maria was already in the ring. A young women with short blond hair and brown eyes was standing near the gorilla.

She wore a black sleeveless jacket that said "R.K.O" in big red letters on the back of it, black wristbands, a tight denim skirt, black knee pads and boots. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a red trimmed black corset that had two huge holes in the front revealing her stomach and midriff. An Angry scowl was present on her face making the other two nervous. "Hey, Kerry. What's with the scowl?" Jessica asked her.

Kerry turned her scowl on her colleges. "Dave is such an asshole! I don't know how Jay puts up with him!" she growled. "Agreed. That punk stole my DX glow sticks one time. I had to buy new ones at the WWE Shop stand because of him!" Jessica replied angrily. "What did he do this time? Boogie trap your locker room!" Melina asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Screw you!" Kerry snapped at the laughing Diva while Jessica groaned.

"Great. She's in a bad mood. Now we'll get the full brunt of it!" she complained getting an evil smirk from Kerry. "Shut up and deal with it." she replied as one of the Staff crew members walked up to them. "Melina. Your up next." He informed her. "Thanks. See you girls out there." she said before walking through the gorilla.

...

Melina's music hit, gaining a collection of boos from the crowd as she walked out all smiles this time without her personal photographers.

Michael Cole: Well, Melina's certainly in a happy mood.

Coachman: I'd watch what you say from now on Michael. Melina's joining us on commentary, so you'd best behave.

Michael Cole: I know, I know.

Melina walked down the ramp, holding the Women's Championship up in the air while taunting the fans. She walked around the ring to the announce table ignoring the two ladies in the ring staring at her while Coachman and Michael stood up to greet her.

Coachman: Nice of you to join us, champ!

Melina: The pleasure is all mine.

Michael stuck his hand out to shake hers, but instead Melina gave him the cold shoulder opting to sit next to Coachman and put her headset on while he chuckled at Michael's semi hurt expression.

Coachman: Better luck next time Cole.

_**Hey...**_

_"Burn in my Light"_ by Mercy Drive played throughout the Richmond Coliseum as Kerry slowly walked out to a collection of boos. Kerry showed no emotion to the fans as she walked slowly down the ramp.

"And there opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Kerry!" Justin Roberts announced.

Coachman: Melina, what do you think of the competitiors your looking at right now?

Melina: Beth Phoenix is a worthy opponent. She's strong and has a no nonsense attitude about her. Kerry is the same. Though, I'm not confortable fighting a person, who has no control over their anger and as a sick and twisted obsession for putting people in hospital.

Kerry entered the ring and stood on the turnbuckle, glaring at the crowd and taunting them.

Coachman: I don't think you need to worry about that. We haven't seen that kind of attitude from her in years!

Michael Cole: And what about Maria?

The question made Melina burst into fits of laughter gaining a confused look from Cole.

Melina: Maria?! Get real Cole!

A female variation of _"Sexy Boy" (redubbed "Sexy Girl")_ by Shawn Michaels and Jim Johnston blasted throughout the arena as Jessie Lauren walked energetically onto the stage, shaking her hips sensuously to the beats of the song getting a disapproving scowl from Melina while the males in the crowd wolf whistled.

"And from Nashville, Tennessee, Jessie Lauren!"

Jessie dropped to her knees winking seductively at the nearest camera before doing her signature taunt as the pyrotechnics went off behind her.

Michael Cole: What's your thoughts on Jessie, Melina?

Melina: I don't like her.

Jessie sauntered her way down the ramp, giving a few fans high fives.

Michael Cole: How come?

Melina: Just look at her, flaunting her junk in front of everybody. She doesn't deserve to be a Women's Champion! She doesn't deserve this support from these air headed idiots. And neither does her hammer swinging punkass friend, Freya! Neither of them deserve to be in the same ring as me!

Coachman: Well, when you have it ya flaunt it, right?

Melina: Don't defend her! Your suppose to be on my side!

Michael Cole: I think you're wrong there Melina. Both women have been former Women's Champion before. And are classed as future Hall of Famers. They'd be quite a challenge if you faced then one on one.

Melina: When I want you're opinion I'll ask for it!

Jessie walked towards a little boy and kiss him on the cheek chuckling along with his parents when he blushed before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring.

Jessie spun around in circles with her arms stretched out before dropping into her (and her mentors) trademark pose getting a cheer from the fans. She jumped up onto the turnbuckle, working up the fans. She then jumped off the turnbuckle, taking off her jacket and necklace and handing them to one of the WWE Personal. She sent a flirtatious wink Melina's way just to wind her up which she succeeded in.

Melina's face went red as her nostrils flared up in anger.

Michael Cole: You ok Melina. You seem a little flustered?

Melina: Mind your own business!

After the entrances were done the ref signaled for the bell to ring starting the match.

Beth immediately went for Jessie, punching away at her in the corner while Kerry did the same to Maria from the opposite side getting boos from the crowd.

Michael Cole: It looks like Beth and Kerry want Maria and Jessie out of this match as soon as possible.

Melina: Good. The sooner those two are eliminated the better.

Beth and Kerry then threw the other two out of the ring, taunting the crowd, receiving boos. They then turned around and faced each other, both with weary stares. They got in each others faces exchanging words.

Michael Cole: Uh-Oh!

Beth pushed Kerry and she retaliated by pushing her back. Beth then pushed Kerry a little harder gaining an annoyed look from her. "Don't push me!" Kerry exclaimed slapping Beth hard in the face.

Coachman: Oh no! Tell me she didn't just slap Beth Phoenix in the face!

Michael Cole: I'm afraid she did! This doesn't look good for Kerry!

Beth glared at Kerry angrily and punched her hard in the face, making her stumble back and almost fall for her feet. Beth whipped Kerry into the corner hard causing her to rebound off it and get taken down by a powerful clothesline from Beth.

Michael Cole: Oh wow! What a clothesline!

Coachman: Kerry nearly went flying!

Melina: Now that's what I call a powerful diva. Of course she's not as good as me. She'll never be as good as me.

Beth went for the cover but Kerry kicked out at one and rolled out of the ring. Beth went to go after Kerry when she saw the WWE Fans getting excited for some reason. She turned around just in time to see Maria climbing the turnbuckle. Maria jumped off the turnbuckle hitting Beth with a Missile Dropkick, sending her flying into the opposite turnbuckle.

Michael Cole: Missile Dropkick! That caught Beth by surprise!

Coachman: Yeah. But it also angered her.

Maria stood up and froze when she saw the angry expression on Beth's face as she stood up. The two stared at each other for a moment before Beth rocked Maria with a powerful clothesline.

Beth grabbed Maria by the hair pulling her up. Beth then picked her up for an Oklahoma Slam but Maria slide off of Beth's back, landing behind her.

Michael Cole: Counter! Maria managed to escape!

Melina: Dumb luck.

After countering Beth's Oklahoma Slam attempt Maria pushed her towards the ropes right into an enzuguri kick from Jessie who was standing on the apron at the right time.

Coachman: Ouch!

Michael Cole: Enzuguri kick! That surprised Beth!

Dazed, Beth stumbled backwards and turned around right into a roundhouse kick from Maria making her roll out of the ring and onto the floor.

Michael Cole: Oh! Right into a roundhouse kick!

Coachman: That roundhouse kick was impressive.

Melina: Like I said, dumb luck!

Jessie was about to enter the ring when Kerry came from behind and pulled her off the apron. Kerry then jumped wrapping an arm around Jessie's neck looking to RKO her into the concrete.

Michael Cole: Kerry's got her!

But Jessie managed to push her off, making her crash back first onto the concrete.

Coachman: Oh! that was close.

Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with stinging knife chops and then smashed her head into the announce table. Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with more chops making her scream out in pain.

Jessie then dropped Kerry with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face, making her fall to the ground. Jessie dragged Kerry to her feet only to see Maria climbing the turnbuckle. Maria jumped off the top rope hitting both Kerry and Jessie with a flying crossbody laying them both out on the floor.

Coachman: Oh! Wow! Did not expect that from Maria!

Michael Cole: Look at the mess, Kerry and Jessie are laid out in front of us!

Maria stood up holding her stomach. "YEAH!" Maria shouted firing up the WWE Fans. Maria turned around only to receive a nasty boot to the face courtesy of Beth Phoenix.

Michael Cole: And just like that, Beth Phoenix is back in control.

Coachman: What a boot. Maria got dropped!

Beth then picked up Maria in a Spinebuster position staring at the fans.

Michael Cole: What's Beth thinking here?

Beth then drove Maria back first onto the announce table making her scream in pain.

Michael Cole: Oh, god!

Coachman: Jesus!

Melina: Ha ha! Do it again Beth!

Beth stared down at Maria as she rolled off the announce table holding her back in pain. Beth forced Maria to her feet and threw her into the barricade.

Michael Cole: Oh wow! Beth is more vicious then ever!

Melina: Good. Destroy her some more Beth!

To the commentators shock and Melina's annoyance Jessie jumped onto the announce table waiting for Beth to turn around who was taunting the fans in front of her.

Michael Cole: Jessie is standing on the announce table!

Coachman: What the heck is she doing?!

Melina: Get off the announce table you idiot!

As soon as Beth turned around Jessie ran across the announce table and jumped off it hitting a missile dropkick sending Beth flying over the steel steps.

Michael Cole: What a missile dropkick! Beth went flying over the steel steps!

Coachman: Yeah but... look how slow Jessie is to get on her feet. I think she hurt herself there.

Melina: She's an idiot! Taking a risk like that!

Jessie turned around seeing Kerry running at her. Jessie ducked Kerry's clothesline and kicked her in the gut then DDT'd her into the concrete.

Michael Cole: Oh no!

Coachman: That had to hurt. Did you see the way Kerry's head bounced off the concrete?!

Jessie dragged Kerry up to her feet and threw Kerry back into the ring and slide into the ring going for a quick pin but Kerry managed to kick out at one. Both divas stood up and Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with another knife chop making her drop to her knees while screaming in pain.

Michael Cole: Oh wow! Look how red Kerry's chest has got!

Coachman: Those chops sting like hell, trust me.

Before Jessie could do anymore damage to Kerry, she saw Beth starting to climb back into the ring so she grabbed the ropes and jumped aiming to dropkick Beth off the apron but she caught Jessie's legs causing her head to smash into the mat.

Michael Cole: What a counter by Beth!

Coachman: Jessie looks a little dazed. Her head hit the mat really hard!

Beth forcefully pulled Jessie out of the ring and threw her into the barricade. Beth then went on the apron and was in the middle of going through the ring ropes when Kerry kicked her in the chest.

Kerry then quickly grabbed Beth's head and positioned her for a DDT off the ropes, looking at the crowd for a second before planting Beth's head into the canvas for a Viper's DDT.

Michael Cole: Bam! Viper's DDT!

Coachman: Beth's seeing stars!

Kerry went for the cover but Beth kicked out after two. Kerry got up and went to force Beth to her feet only to see Maria on the top rope again.

Maria jumped and hit Kerry with a diving missile dropkick sending her flying into the opposite turnbuckle, making her sink to the bottom, dazed.

Maria stood up and smiled when she saw the position Kerry was in getting an excited cheer from the fans. Maria ran at Kerry and jumped on her midsection repeatedly, getting a cheer from the WWE fans.

Coachman: Bronco Buster!

Melina: That must be the most pathetic move I have ever seen in my life! Why is she even in this match!

Michael Cole: Come on Melina. Even Maria deserves another shot at the Women's Championship.

Melina: *Scoff* Yeah Right! Why don't you just concentrate on being a commentator!

Maria jumped off Kerry and smirked at the crowd as both Beth and Kerry stumbled to their feet leaning on the ropes. Maria then bounced off the opposite ropes and clotheslined both Divas over the top rope tumbling over with them.

Michael Cole: Maria is on fire!

Coachman: She might just win this, Cole!

Melina: She's just getting a few lucky shots in. She won't last for long.

Jessie who was out of it for a while slid into the ring and looked to see the other three starting to get up. Jessie went out of the ring and stood on the apron waiting for Beth, Maria and Kerry to stand up. When all three divas finally got to their feet Jessie leaped off the top rope hitting a springboard moonsault on all three divas laying everyone out.

Michael Cole: Oh! Springboard Moonsault, that was great!

Coachman: Look at the carnage! All four of them are out!

After gaining her bearing and resting for a little bit, Jessie got to her feet shaking her head a little to get rid of the cobwebs. Jessie dragged Maria to her feet and threw her into the ring quickly going for the pin.

1...

2...

Maria kicked out after the two count, causing Jessie to lean back with her hands on her hips, looking at the ref for a brief moment, a frustrated expression on her face before grabbing Maria's leg and applying the four figure leglock making Maria scream in pain.

Michael Cole: Four Figure Leglock! Maria is in a lot of pain right now!

Coachman: She's gonna tap! I just know it!

Melina: She'd better tap!

Maria leaned up and started hitting Jessie's leg with her fists but Jessie applied the pressure even more making her fall back, a pained expression on her face. Looking to the side in desperation Maria saw the ropes and stretched out for it her fingers millimeters away for grabbing them.

Michael Cole: Maria just clawing at the mat, trying to reach the ropes!

Melina: Just tap already!

Maria was about to grab the ropes when Jessie released the hold and pulled her into the middle of the ring.

Michael Cole: Maria didn't make it! Jessie's ring smarts coming into play.

Coachman: Jessie knows the ring like the back of her hand. She's been in this business for eleven years! She knows where everything is!

Melina: And having Shawn Michaels as a long time mentor is a huge bonus.

Jessie looked to warp Maria's legs around hers for a second time but Maria managed to boot her off sending her flying through the ropes and crashing to the concrete.

Michael: And Maria escapes this time!

Coachman: That was smart.

Maria stood up and looked at Jessie over the ropes. She quickly turned around when she felt the ring bounce slightly only to be turned inside out by a destructive clothesline from Beth.

Michael Cole: What a powerful clothesline!

Coachman: Maria did a 360 flip! There's no way she's getting up from that!

Beth grabbed the dazed Diva's arms from behind glaring at the fans. She lifted Maria up and successfully hit the Glam Slam.

Michael Cole: Glam Slam!

Melina: Maria might as well pack her bags. It's all over for her.

Beth quickly went for the cover with a smirk on her face knowing it was over for Maria.

1...

2...

3!

"Maria has been eliminated" Justin Roberts announced

Michael Cole: Maria's gone.

Melina: I told ya. She never stood a chance.

Beth Phoenix smirked down at the diva that was groaning in pain at ringside, only to by pelted with clubbing blows by Kerry.

Beth pushed her away in an attempt to gain some breathing room, but Kerry came back, landing hard shots to Beth's face over and over again, forcing Beth into the corner.

Coachman: Kerry's on punching spree!

Micheal Cole: I like Kerry's strategy. Keeping on the offensive, and shutting down Beth Phoenix's strength.

Melina: It does work. But I don't think she'll be able to keep Beth down for long.

Kerry continued to unload on Beth a little more before rocking her with a huge european uppercut.

Beth stared at Kerry a little dazed from the assault as Kerry stepped back with a viper like smirk, admiring her work that made the commentators shiver in fear.

Michael Cole: I haven't seen her smirk like that in years!

Coachman: I know. It's scary.

Melina: Give me a break! You guys are a bunch of babies!

Kerry grabbed Beth's head and threw her between the ropes setting up for another Viper's DDT.

Michael Cole: Kerry's going for it!

Coachman: If Kerry hits this it may be over for Beth.

Kerry was about to connect with the Viper's DDT when Beth somehow got both her feet off the ropes.

Michael Cole: Uh-Oh!

Beth then picked up Kerry, getting a panicked expression from her and rammed her back first into the turnbuckle back first, making Kerry groan in pain.

Melina: And that is what happens when you get on Beth Phoenix's bad side.

Michael Cole: That was nasty! Kerry was driven right into the turnbuckle!

Coachman: Beth is angry! Oh man, she's really ticked off!

Beth dragged Kerry into the middle of the ring, in the powerbomb position. Beth lifted Kerry up then literally power bombed her outside the ring right onto a recovering Jessie.

Melina: Whoa!

Michael Cole: That was nuts!

Coachman: Kerry landed right on top Jessie! I hope their both ok!

Beth Phoenix walked left the ring and walked towards the two hurt Divas. Beth grabbed Jessie and threw her shoulder first right into the steel steps.

Coachman: Oh!

Michael: Right into the steel steps!

Beth then dragged Kerry to her feet and threw her over the announce table making the Commentators and Melina scramble out of the way.

Coachman: Look out!

Melina: Watch it!

Michael Cole: Beth Phoenix has gone on a rampage!

Beth Phoenix grabbed Kerry and walked back to the ring throwing her back in. Beth went back in the ring and dragged Kerry to her feet, only to receive a surprise RKO from her.

Michael Cole: RKO outta nowhere!

Melina: I didn't expect that to happen!

Coachman: Kerry can strike from anywhere! Just like her mentor!

Kerry was laid out on the canvas out of exhaustion while Beth rolled out of the ring, holding head her in pain.

Kerry slowly made her way to her feet not noticing Jessie in the ring tuning up the band quietly goading her to turn around.

Coachman: Uh-oh.

Michael Cole: Jessie's tuning up the band

Melina: Don't turn around Kerry!

Kerry turned around right into a Sweet Chin Music from Jessie, knocking her out.

Michael Cole: Sweet Chin Music!

1...

2...

3!

Coachman: Kerry's gone! Kerry's out!

Melina: That's a shame.

"Kerry has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced as she rolled out of the ring, holding her jaw in pain.

Coachman: And then they were two.

Beth pulled herself up using the apron and looked up at Jessie as she gained her bearings. Beth slowly entered the ring and stared at Jessie who stared back at her, both knowing what was at stake here.

Michael Cole: Think of what's at stake here. Whoever wins this match gets a #1 Contender's match for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble.

Coachman: Yeah, and whoever wins that match gets to challenge the Women's Champion whenever they want.

Melina: I'm right here, ya know!

Jessie and Beth circled the ring, glaring at each other as the WWE fans cheers got louder.

Michael Cole: This is another great match up for Beth Phoenix. We all saw last week how she took it to Tara Stone dispite losing the match. I wonder how she will fair against another Veteran like Jessie Lauren!

Melina: Lets get one thing straight Cole. Tara Stone and Jessie are not veterans. I don't care if they were in the Wrestling business a lot longer then I have. I don't care if Shawn Michaels is Jessie's mentor and best friend. I don't care if The Undertaker is Tara Stone's mentor and best friend. I am better than them and everyone else in the Divas Division right now. I've been Women's Champion since September. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the real veteran here! The fact that you could say some flirtatious skank and some stupid goth queen are veterans is an insult to my reign as Women's Champion! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Michael Cole: Y-yes ma'am!

Coachman: Well er... Lets get back to the match shall we?

Beth and Jessie locked up, trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Thanks to her strength, Beth managed to gain the advantage grabbing Jessie's right arm and applying the pressure on it.

Jessie hissed in pain before doing a cartwheel and elbowing Beth hard in the face making her let go of her arm. Jessie then ran and rebound for the ropes hitting a flying forearm strike knocking Beth off her feet. Jessie then kicked up as Beth groggily got to her feet. Jessie then Irish whipped Beth over to the corner and charged at her, but Beth ducked and lifted Jessie off her feet, dumping her over the ropes.

Michael Cole: What a counter by Beth!

Coachman: That was a nasty landing! I hope Jessie is ok.

Beth rolled out of the ring and grabbed Jessie by the hair and threw her back in the ring. Beth slide back into the ring and dragged Jessie to her feet, only for Jessie to push her arms away and hit a standing dropkick that sent Beth flying onto her back, gaining cheers from the WWE Fans. Both ladies found themselves laid out in the ring, both exhausted as the ref started counting.

Michael Cole: Dropkick! Jessie is finding her way back into this match.

Coachman: Yeah, but she's exhausted. Both women are exhausted!

Melina: Come on Beth! Get up!

Unfortunately for Beth, Jessie got up first. She grabbed Beth and scoopslammed her into the mat, positioning her beneath the turnbuckle.

Coachman: Scoopslam! Beth is in trouble!

Jessie climbed the turnbuckle again, going for a huge elbow drop.

Michael Cole: Jessie up high!

Melina: Move Beth! Get outta the way!

Jessie jumped and hit the diving elbow drop perfectly.

Michael Cole: Elbow drop! Jessie is one move away from ending this!

Jessie stood up with a smile on her face, looking over the packed Virginia crowd that was cheering in excitement. "You know what time it is!" Jessie said, tapping her wrist, going to the corner, tuning up The Sweet Chin Music.

Coachman: Sweet Chin Music time!

Michael Cole: Jessie, tuning up the band! If she hits this it maybe over!

Melina: Come on Beth!

As Beth got to her feet and turned around as Jessie went for Sweet Chin Music but Beth ducked at the last second and grabbed Jessie from behind, hooking her arms.

Coachman: Oh what a counter! What a perfect counter from Beth!

Michael Cole: Beth ducked the Sweet Chin Music! And now she's going for the Glam Slam!

Coachman: She's gonna do it Michael! She's gonna win this!

Beth Phoenix went for the Glam Slam but as Beth brought Jessie down, she rolled up Beth for a quick pin attempt.

Melina: What!

Michael Cole: Roll up! Beth was going from the Glam Slam but Jessie countered it!

1...

2...

Beth just managed to power out of the pin, throwing Jessie off of her and quickly getting onto her feet only to receive a Sweet Chin Music from Jessie, receiving a huge cheer from the crowd.

Michael Cole: Sweet Chin Music! Beth got caught!

Melina: No!

Coachman: That's it! Its over!

Jessie fell onto Beth Phoenix out of exhaustion, going for the cover.

1...

2...

To Jessie's shock Beth kicked out just before the 3 count.

Michael Cole: Beth kicked out! Jessie was so close their!

Coachman: Oh man. What do these ladies have to do to put each other away!

Jessie who was lying on the mat sat up with a tired expression on her face. She look at Beth then at the nearest turnbuckle and dragged Beth, positioning her beneath it and climbed the turnbuckle again.

Michael Cole: Jessie's looking to fly again.

Jessie leaped of the top rope going for a moonsault when Beth lifted her knees up, causing Jessie to crash into them.

Michael Cole: Oh! Jessie was looking for a moonsault but it backfired!

Beth quickly grabbed Jessie from behind and hit a quick Glam Slam.

Michael Cole: Glam Slam!

Coachman: This has got to be it!

Beth went for the pin.

1...

2...

Michael Cole: No! Kick out!

Coachman: You've gotta kidding me!

Melina: Damn it!

Beth was just as frustrated as she glared down at Jessie who looked out of it.

Michael Cole: Jessie looks out cold! It makes me wonder how she kicked out of that!

Michael Cole: It was instinct Cole! Jessie just doesn't know when to quit!

Melina: Ain't that the truth.

Beth suddenly rolled Jessie onto her back and grabbed her from behind, dragging her to her feet from behind.

Coachman: Don't tell me she's gonna go for another one!

Beth picked up Jessie and successfully hit another Glam Slam.

Michael Cole: Another Glam Slam!

Coachman: That was brutal!

Melina: Its over now.

Beth went for another pin attempt, hoping that she got the job done this time.

1...

2...

3!

"Here's your winner, Beth Phoenix!" Justin Roberts announced as Beth's theme song played throughout the arena. The Virginia crowd erupted into a mixture of cheers and boos as Beth climbed the turnbuckle, taunting them, while Melina took her headset off and picked up the Women's Championship, clapping for Beth Phoenix with a pleased smile.

Michael Cole: What a match!

Coachman: You said it! What a Fatal-4-Way! I can't wait for Raw's New Years Eve special!

Beth climbed off the turnbuckle and stared at Melina who continued clapping and congratulating her.

Michael Cole : It looks like Melina is pleased with the outcome of this match.

Coachman: She won't be when Beth wins this whole thing!

_**Bong...**_

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out, gaining a loud, positive reaction from the fans.

Michael Cole: Uh-oh!

Coachman: I don't like this Cole!

_**Bong...**_

The lights came back on to reveal Tara Stone with her hand wrapped around Beth Phoenix's neck.

Coachman: Oh no!

Tara glared at Beth angrily before Choke slamming her into the mat.

Michael Cole: Chokeslam!

Coachman: What did Beth do to deserve that!

Michael Cole: That was a clear message to the current Champion! Beth was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

Tara glared at Melina who had bolted for the ramp as soon as she saw Tara in the ring, staring at her with wide eyes, while hugging her Championship.

Tara's theme song came on as the crowd continued to cheer for her. Tara dropped down onto one knee, into her signature pose, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, while Melina glared at her from the stage.

Michael Cole: Tara is ready for the Royal Rumble!

Coachman: I don't think Beth deserved that but, Tara has certainly got inside the head of Melina.

"THIS IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME! MINE!" Melina shouted, hugging the Women's Championship like it was about to fly away, while Tara continued the glare at her.

...

Roxanna, Elizabeth and Melina walked out of the gorilla to see Kerry talking to Jay and Dave. Dave was rubbing his cheek while glaring at Kerry from the corner of his eye while Jay shook her head at his antics.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Melina asked Dave, who moved his hand revealing a red hand mark, that was steadily disappearing. "Ouch. You must have really pissed her off!" She said with a laugh, making the big man grumble in annoyance.

"It's what he gets for filling my gym bag with toothpaste!" Kerry growled. "I said I was sorry. Quit being so bitchy, women." Dave grumbled. "I'm not being bitchy! You put me in a bad mood, moron!" Kerry snapped. "I have to prepare for my match later. See ya later Jay." He said walking off towards the man's locker room while the girls started heading for the Divas locker room.

"So, how's it feel being on Smackdown?" Roxanna asked Kerry and Jessie. "It's certainly different. Raw is always so hectic. Smackdown is a lot calmer." Jessie said.

Kerry then put an arm around Jay. "And it's great to see my best friend again." She added getting a smile from Jay.

When they arrived at the Divas locker room Michelle McCool was already in there as well as Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria. Another WWE Veteran.

"That was great ladies! Really, well done!" Lisa congratulated. "Thanks Lisa. That means a lot coming from you." Melina replied. At that moment Roxanna's mobile phone started ringing from her bag. Roxanna pulled out her phone from inside the bag, smiling when she who it was from.

"Mama!" A little girl's voice yelled excitedly through the other side of her phone. Roxanna's smile widen at hearing her eight year old daughter Faith on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, hun. How's it going at home?" Roxanna asked. It's going great! Have ya chosen an opponent for WrestleMania yet?" Faith asked, with a tiny bit of a Texas accent. "Not yet hun." Roxanna replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna and her mentor both hold winning records at Wrestlemania with Roxanna having won eight times at WrestleMania ever since her first Wrestlemania match against Joan Marie Laurer aka Chyna at Wrestlemania 2000, while her mentor is eight wins above her. And whenever she chose an opponent to wrestle at the Grandest Stage of them all, Faith would always be the first to know.

"Ya looking after ya baby brother?" Roxanna asked. "Yes mama. I'm looking after baby Rocky." The child said causing Roxanna to chuckle. She could almost see Faith's gold eyes rolling at the question.

"Are you coming home for your birthday, Mama?" Faith asked. Roxanna's birthday just so happened to be on New Year's day, so Faith was hoping to be with Roxanna on that day which was this Tuesday.

"Of course! I'd never miss the chance to celebrate my birthday with you!" Roxanna replied. "Yay!" Her daughter cheered. Ya don't mind if I talk to ya father for lil bit?" Roxanna asked her.

Faith complied and then the phone went silent for a few minutes before a male voice appeared. "Hey there, Kitty-Kat!" A teasing voice said on the other side of the phone. "You're lucky your the only one who gets away with callin me that, Derek!" Roxanna said with a groan.

"Of course I get away with it. I'm yer husband." Derek replied. Roxanna just shook her head, soft smile on her face. "I miss ya." Derek suddenly said, making Roxanna blush and causing her heart to quicken.

"I-I miss ya too." She stuttered making Derek chuckle. "I love that I can still make ya stutter and blush just by saying a few words." He laughed.

"Wha- What makes you think I'm blushing?!" Roxanna said. "Honey, I've known ya since kindergarten. Your blushing right now!" Derek replied, his voice laced with amusement.

At that moment the sound of a baby crying got there attention. "Uh-Oh! Lil Rocky's callin! I'll see ya on New Year's Day baby." Derek said. "Ok. I love ya." Roxanna said.

"I love ya too, babe." Derek said before Roxanna hung up. She looked up to see all the other Divas looking at her with smirks on their faces. "What?" Roxanna asked, irritation in her voice.

Jessie laughed hysterically. "Look at ya. Blushing and stuttering like a school girl! Hahahaha, I can't wait to tell Charlotte bout this!" Jessie chuckled only to get a training bra in the face courtesy of Roxanna. "Hey, watch the face!" Jessie exclaimed, glaring at Roxanna, who laughed along with the other girls.

...

**After Smackdown went off air...**

"So, Are we going to see your family for the New Year or mine?" Chirstina asked Dray who just closing up his office for the night.

Dray smirked at his girlfriend slyly. "I was thinking of taking you home and giving you some much deserved loving!" Dray said making, Chirstina shake her head.

"You can be worse than Jessie sometimes." She replied. "Come on, babe. We could do it right now in the office if you want?" Dray said, his smirk widening.

"Dray! I can't believe you said that?!" Chirstina said with widen eyes and a deep red blush causing Dray to laugh. "Come on. I'm only messing with you, babe. I don't know anyone who would fuck in their own office." Dray said giving Chirstina a soft peck on the lips.

"Well... Maybe Steph and Paul." Dray added earning a slap on the arm. "Behave." Chirstina said before kissing Dray. "Ahem."

Dray and Chirstina broke the kiss to see a man standing in front of them. David Joshua Jones. He was the head writer in the WWE and Dray's boss. One man Dray didn't want to see right now. "Is there something I can help you with, David?" Dray asked, glaring at the men while Chirstina squeezed his arm in warning.

David just sighed smiled at Dray. "Yes actually. I was wondering if we could make a deal with you." David said making Dray raise an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" Dray asked. David's smile widen into a grin

"The kind of deal that could take the Divas to a whole new level."

* * *

><p>Real name: Jessie Lauren<p>

Ring Name: Jessie Lauren

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname(s): "Nashville Vixen"

Mentor: Shawn Michaels

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Billed from: Nashville, Tennesse

Born: September 30

Debut: 1997 (Age 19)

Signature:  
>Big Elbow Drop<br>Four Figure Leg Lock

Finisher:  
>Sweet Chin Music<p>

Championship/ Accomplishment:  
>7-Time Women's Champion<p>

Themes:  
>"Sexy Girl" by Jim Johnston, Shawn Michaels (edited by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston and Chirstina) (1997 - present)<br>"Break it Down" by DX Band (With DX or Freya) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006–April 2007)Born: September 30


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fatal 4 Way Elimination: Part 2

**Greensboro, North Carolina - December 31, 2007**

"Jenna, calm down! Nothing has been confirmed yet." Sheree exclaimed with a chuckle. She was talking to her twin sister on the phone. She also had a younger brother and an older sister that she didn't like to talk about. She had just gotten ready for tonight's Monday Night Raw when her phone rang.

Sheree was wearing jeans, black heels, a t-shirt that said "Headstrong" on the front and her favourite black leather jacket that had a hood attached to it, which concealed her face whenever she put it on over her head. "But your excited right?" Jenna asked her.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm always excited! But, like I said, it hasn't been confirmed weather I'll get a push or not." Sheree replied. "I guess your right. Hey, how's that big muscular handsome fella of yours?" Jenna asked, mischievous intentions in her voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Sheree asked in confusion. "You know. Mr. Million Dollar smile." She replied, making Sheree sigh. "Your talking about Felix, aren't you." Sheree grumbled, making Jenna giggle. "Its cute how you call him by his middle name." She replied.

"He's my mentor and a good friend and is way too old for me! Besides, He's still taking a break from that injury." Sheree explained. "Whatever you say Sheree." Jenna giggled.

Sheree shook her head with a smile on her face and checked the time. "I've gotta go. Tell mom and dad I said hi." Sheree said. "Ok. Good luck and don't push yourself so hard!" Jenna replied making Sheree roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Bye Jenna." She said before hanging up the phone.

She made sure she had everything in her bag before, walking out of her hotel room and locking the door. "Well, If it isn't the bitch of WWE."

Sheree sighed, not surprised to see Randal Keith Orton aka Randy Orton leaning against the wall beside her door. Their was a black suitcase beside him which she knew had the WWE Championship inside. "Do you mind?" Sheree asked him, a little annoyed. "What? I'm I getting under your skin, short stack?" The man replied that with a smirk.

"Yes you are actually, you whining cry baby!" Sheree snapped.

They both glared at each other before they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, Don't you ever get tired of this banter we have?" Randal asked her.

"Nope." Sheree said with a shake of her head. "Now come on! Your gonna make me late." She said pulling Randal along with as they made their way towards the stadium.

...

**Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro...**

There was a tense silence inside the creative room has Dray's team received glares from the Raw creative team. Dray sighed as he along with the head creative of Raw, who also happened to be one of his good friends tried to ease the tension.

"This is gonna take a while, Steve." Dray mumbled. "Don't worry about it man. They'll come through eventually. I'm just glad to be working with you again." Steve replied.

Just then Chirstina walked into the room. She stopped and blinked, sensing the tension in the room, before shrugging and walking up to Dray as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You ready for some fun?" Chirstina asked Dray. "Yeah. As soon as these guys start getting along." Dray said seriously. Chirstina glanced at Raw's creative team and grunted.

"Fuck em. Their just jealous that you thought of the idea first." Chirstina said flatly. Dray chuckled while Steve stared at her with a mock hurt expression.

"That hurts Christy!" He cried. "What? Its the truth!" Christy exclaimed. "Oh, hold on. I almost forgot!" Dray said turning around to look your something.

"Babe, close your eyes." Dray said to Christina getting a confused look from her. "You ain't gonna pull some kind of prank on me, are ya?" She asked him.

Dray shook his head with a chuckle. "Its not a prank, I promise. Now please, close your eyes." Dray said softly, causing Chirstina to reluctantly closed her eyes.

Chirstina felt Dray turn her around. She gasped when she felt something cold around her neck. She looked down to see a gold chain with a gold plated Pikachu face attached to it.

Aside from wrestling Dray and Chirstina also had a passion for anime. "Happy New Year, Babe!" Dray said with a smirk. "I love it!" Chirstina cried hugging Dray. "Seriously. You couldn't wait until midnight." Steve said with an amused smirk.

Dray just smirked at him and looked back at the two teams. "Alright guys! Enough with the glaring! We got work to do!" Dray said firmly. The tone in his voice was enough to snap them out of their angered states and quickly get to work. **"It will take a while, but I know this will be a success." **He thought.

...

Sheree walked into the divas locker room and put her bag on the bench. She quickly pulled out her ring attire and put them on.

Her ring attire consisted of a black short sleeved crop top that said "Headstrong" in fancy gold written on the front, black knee pads, black knee high jean shorts, a gold belt and black nike sneakers.

Just as Sheree finished putting on her attire and a tiny bit of make up, someone covered her eyes from behind, a cheerful female voice reaching her ears. " Guess who!"

"Um... Britney Spears?" Sheree replied. The cheerful women behind her giggled. "Very funny Sheree. Guess again!"

Sheree put a finger on her chin in thought before answering with a smile on her face. "Mickie James." Sheree said with confidence in her voice.

The women behind her released Sheree who turned around to see the smiling face of Mickie Laree James aka Mickie James. "Hey girl! What's this I here about you getting a push towards the Women's Championship?" Mickie said with a smirk.

"Well, it hasn't happened yet. It hasn't been confirmed." Sheree said with a blush. "That doesn't matter."

Sheree turned to see a busty hazel eyed young woman with long wavy black hair leaning against the door.

She was in her ring attire which consisted of a black strapless crop top, a pair of black elbow pads, black shorts, a leather black double wrapped belt with sliver studs in them, black knee pads and black wrestling boots. She was also wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped at the moment and had an animated version of her doing the DX crotch chop with the DX symbol behind her and and the words "The Punisher" in bold green letters. She was also holding a water bottle in her hand.

"With WrestleMania approaching fast and Dray unlocking the shackles that the company had over us for years, Its the perfect opportunity to show everyone what kind of ladies we are. It doesn't matter if you get a push or not, Sheree. Their are other ways you can get noticed without flashing ya business." The women said.

"Uh...Thanks for the advice Charlotte." Sheree replied while Mickie sighed. "You always have a way with words, don't ya." She said. Charlotte just shrugged. "When you've worked with Paul as long as I have, You have to be a little outspoken, and loud to keep him in line. And don't get me started on his wife." She said, grumbling the last part.

"But, if you do get a push and somehow managed to become champion, ya do know I'm gonna beat ya, right?" Mickie said with a cocky grin.

Sheree chuckled while Charlotte just shook her head, a faint scowl of annoyance on her face. Sheree knew Mickie was confident in her abilities and she had reason to be. But sometimes Mickie could come across as cocky and arrogant which had landed her in trouble with some of the others Divas in the past.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Mickie." Sheree replied as the rest of the Divas started walking in.

Among the Divas was Lisa, who was competing in the Fatal Four Way Elimination match later on in the night. "Charlotte." Lisa greeted with a smile.

"Lisa." Charlotte greeted in turn with a respectful nod. At that point a staff member opened the door.

"Kerry, You're up soon." She said. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Kerry said with her trademark scowl. "You're opening the show? I thought Jeff and Randal were?" Sheree asked, staring at Kerry in confusion. Kerry stood up, a sly smirk on her face. "They are." She said before walking off.

...

_**Raw on air...**_

Sheree stood with Charlotte backstage watching as Randy and Jeffrey Nero aka Jeff Hardy talked smack to each other, with Kerry standing beside Randy, a smug smirk on her face. Randy suddenly went to RKO his Royal Rumble opponent but Jeff blocked him and hit Randy with the Twist of Fate.

Jerry Lawler: RKO! RKO!

Jim Ross: Counter! Randy got face planted by Hardy!

Kerry glared at Jeff who was celebrating with the crowd as she went to check if Randy was ok. Jeff blew Kerry a kiss before leaving the ring making her glare murderously at him.

Jerry Lawler: *Gulp* The look on Kerry's face is giving me goose bumps, J.R!

Jim Ross: I don't blame you, king.

"Wow." Sheree said. "She's even more scary on screen than she is off screen."

"Yeah I know. Its even worse when you're fighting her." Charlotte replied. "What about when your in a team with her." Sheree replied with a smirk.

A small smile appeared on Charlotte's face, knowing Sheree was talking about when Charlotte, Jay and Kerry were apart of Evolution with the boys. "Still annoying as hell, but fun to work with, whether you're against her or alongside her." Charlotte said. "Would you do it again?" Sheree asked.

"Evolution was a fun experience. I'd like to do it again some day, depending on how Vince, Dray and the creative team feel about it." Charlotte replied. "I'm sure something will come up eventually." Sheree replied.

Charlotte straighten up at hearing the voice of Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy. "I'd better go. I've got a promo with my name on it after this match." She said. Sheree said a quick bye before they went there separate ways.

...

**After Shawn Michaels vs. Mr. Kennedy**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome my guests at this time, "The Game" Triple H and "The Punisher" Freya." Todd Grisham announced as the camera panned to show Charlotte and Paul Lévesque aka Triple H causing the fans to cheer.

"Now I'll go to you first, Freya. Tonight, you, along with four other Divas will compete in a Fatal 4 Way elimination match later tonight. What's your thoughts?" Todd asked.

"Todd. Those four women don't know who their getting in the ring with. I'm The Punisher. The Queen of Queens. This guy here..." She said, pitching Triple H's face getting a grumble out of him, while Todd chuckled at their antics.

"...Taught me that to be champion you have to be prepared to do anything. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Freya said, getting a small cheer from the crowd.

"Thank you for you're words Freya. Now, Triple H. Tonight you will compete against Ric Flair. A man that played a very big part in both you and Freya's career. What's your thoughts?" Todd asked him.

"Losing isn't an option for me. All I have to say is... At least Ric Flair will go out knowing he wrestled the best." Triple H replied. "Hold on just one minute, Hunter."

Triple H and Freya turned towards the voice, both inwardly groaning when they saw the Chairmen of WWE, Mr. McMahon and current Raw GM William Regal walking up to them while the crowd voiced their displeasure at their appearance. "What do you want, old man?" Triple H grunted, not in the mood to deal with his father in law.

"Now, now Hunter. Calm down. I'm just here to tell you something important. If you lose, against Ric Flair tonight, you will lose your spot in the Royal Rumble match!" announced, getting annoyed looks from Freya and Triple H while The fans booed in outrage.

Mr. McMahon winked at Freya getting a disgusted look from her, before walking off with a crazed laugh. William smirked at their annoyed expressions before following his boss, while Freya and Triple H exchanged worried glances.

...

_With Sheree..._

Sheree watched as Melina competed in a Non-Title match against Jessie Lauren. She was standing near the interview area with Todd Grisham and Lisa since they'd be involved in a backstage interview after this match.

Lisa and Todd watched Sheree with amusement as her eyes shone with excitement and awe as Jessie caught the current champion in mid air with a Sweet Chin Music.

It amazed her that the Divas managed to adapt so quickly to Dray's vision. _**"Its almost as if they were waiting for it to happen." **_She thought.

She winced as Melina bashed Jessie's skull against the steel of the turnbuckle that she exposed earlier in the match when the ref wasn't looking. She then hit the Sun-Set Split for the win.

Sheree then turned to Lisa with a grin on her face. "That was such an awesome match. I can see why you girls are so respected in the locker room." She said.

Lisa smirked. "Well your about to experience why first hand. You think you can handle three former Champions?" Lisa asked her. A confident smirk reached Sheree's face.

"I'm sure I can handle it." She replied, making Lisa raise an eyebrow at her before shaking her head. "Your just a ball of fire aren't you. You're not nervous at all?" Lisa asked.

"I was at first. But I love to fight. Especially in that squared circle. Whenever it gets closer to a match, my excitement trumps everything else." Sheree explained.

Todd then walked up to them. "Ladies. Where on." He told them.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Sheree Louise!" Todd introduced as Sheree came into view, receiving a positive reaction from the crowd. "Sheree, tonight you compete against three other women in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match. These three other Women also happen to be former Champions and have been in this industry longer then you have. The question I have for you is, are you nervous?" Todd asked.

"Ya know Todd. I've been in the WWE for two years. I've only had one Championship opportunity, but unfortunately I lost. Tonight I'm going up against three athletes that have been Champion multiple times. I know I'm gonna get my butt kicked. But I'm I nervous?"

Sheree put a hand on her chin in thought before a huge smile appeared on her face. "No. I'm not nervous. I'm actually excited! And I am confident that this year will be different for me. I'm gonna win tonight's match. And then I'm gonna beat Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble. And who knows. You could be looking at the next Women's Champion." Sheree answered a confident smile on her face as the fans reacted positively towards her answer . A cold laugh was heard behind her and Sheree turned to see Victoria smirking at her.

Victoria then glared at Todd. "Get lost." She said firmly making Todd scamper away. Victoria then looked the smaller girl up and down, a mocking grin on her face.

"So, you think you're gonna win huh? You must think you're so tough, taking on one of the most dominant forces in the Divas division." Victoria said. When Sheree didn't reply Victoria smirked.

"How long have you been here now? Two years? Two years in the business and your still irrelevant. I can't wait to put you in your place." Victoria taunted.

"Victoria, their are two other women in tonight's match that you're going have to deal with. I mean, it is a Fatal Four Way match. But I guess you just forgot in your old age." Sheree said, with a small smirk on her face.

Victoria gaped at being called old, not expecting that from Sheree. Victoria then scowled, getting in Sheree's face. "Watch your back, Pipsqueak. I'm going to squash you like a little bug!" Victoria said harshly before walking off, while Sheree watched her go, that small smirk still on her face.

...

_Later..._

_**Time To Play The Game...**_

The guitar riffs of _"The Game"_ by Motorhead blasted throughout the Greensboro Coliseum as Freya's busty form appeared through the smoke, to a decent reception. Freya observed the crowd before walking out of the smoke and down the ramp while a few fans did bow down gestures, a water bottle in her hand.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match. Making her way to the ring, from Hartford, Connecticut, Freya!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Jim Ross: Are you excited, King?

Jerry Lawler: Hell yeah I'm excited! Jessie's match with Melina earlier shocked me! This match is gonna be great!

Freya walked around ringside, taking a gulp of her water and throwing the bottle near the bell area for the staff around the ring to catch. She didn't like to throw her bottle into the crowd for fear of accidently hitting them with it.

She got up onto the apron, looking over the crowd before spitting water into the air as the spotlight rained down on her.

She spit water out into the crowd before finally entering the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, preforming her (and her mentors) trademark taunt, getting a good reaction from the crowd before jumping off the turnbuckle and taking off her jacket.

_"Obsession" _By Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Mickie James ran out to a pleasant reception from the crowd, making her smile as she skipped energetically down the ring.

"And approaching the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Lilian introduced.

Jerry Lawler: Yes! Mickie James!

Jim Ross: Calm down King!

Jerry Lawler: I can't! Mickie and Freya are so sexy!

Mickie slide into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle preforming her taunt.

_"Don't Mess With" _by Hood$tars played throughout the arena as Victoria walked out with a scowl on her face as she received a mild negative reaction from the fans.

"And their opponents from, San Bernardino, California, Victoria!" Lilian announced.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria looks pretty annoyed. I don't like seeing that scowl on that pretty face, JR!

Jim Ross: When is Victoria not annoyed.

Jerry Lawler: Good point. That old age comment from Sheree really infuriated her.

Victoria entered the ring and stood on the bottom ropes leaning over the top ropes before jumping off, glaring at the stage.

Her glare intensified as _"Headstrong" _by Trapt played throughout the arena. Sheree walked out to a great reception, a smile on her face.

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!" Lilian announced as Sheree walked down the ramp, giving a few high fives to the crowd as she walked by.

Jerry Lawler: Now I love the girl, but I think she's playing with fire here. She's about to do battle with three former Women's Champion and she had the nerve to insult one of them!

Jim Ross: Victoria started it, King! And Sheree has been in the title picture before.

Jerry Lawler: That was one time JR! And she lost. I just think its still to soon for her to be in the title picture. Especially after how embarrassing it was!

Jim Ross: That was two years ago King! She had only just come to the WWE at that time. She's had lots of time to improve! You never know what could happen. For all we know, We could be looking at the future of the Divas Division!

Sheree slide into the ring, holding both arms up, getting a positive response from the fans.

As soon as the bell rang Victoria tackled Sheree to the ground, catching her off guard, while Mickie and Freya traded blows. Victoria's fist rained down on Sheree, as she tried to protect her face.

Jerry Lawler: The match has hardly started and already these girls are going nuts!

Victoria dragged Sheree to her feet by her crop top and threw her into the corner. "Lets see how tough you are!" Victoria yelled punching Sheree multiple times in the face, receiving a sea of boos from the crowd.

Jim Ross: Get this woman off of her!

Jerry Lawler: I know Victoria wants to make sure Sheree knows her place, but punching her to death isn't the way to go about it!

"Victoria! Calm down!" The ref exclaimed trying to pull her off of Sheree. "GET LOST!" Victoria roared in anger, glaring angrily at the referee who stepped back in slight fear.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa... I feel sorry for the ref!

She was about to punish Sheree some more only to receive a jumping knee to the face from Freya, making her tumble out of the ring.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa!

Jim Ross: Freya came outta nowhere!

Jerry Lawler: I guess she had enough of Victoria's sour attitude.

Freya then turned her attention to Sheree, pulling her out of the corner and knocking her off her feet with a clothesline. Freya then ducked as Mickie tried to knock her out with a roundhouse kick to the face. Freya rocked Mickie with huge haymakers, backing her up against the ropes.

Freya then whipped Mickie towards the opposite ropes making her rebound off them and run into a back elbow strike from Freya, knocking her to the ground.

Meanwhile Sheree, who was beginning too recover was suddenly dragged out of the ring by Victoria.

Jerry Lawler: Uh oh.

Jim Ross: Victoria is far from finished with Sheree.

Victoria whipped Sheree towards the steel stairs, but Sheree jumped over them, much to Victoria's raising anger. Victoria speed walked towards where Sheree was and went for a clothesline only for Sheree to duck and knock her down with a spinning heel kick to the jaw.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: Spinning heel kick!

Jerry Lawler: That surprised Victoria.

Sheree looked back in the ring just in time to see Freya dump Mickie over the top ropes.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa!

Jim Ross: Mickie went flying over the top rope there. I hope she's ok.

Sheree entered the ring as Freya stared at her, a smile tugging at her lips. "You think you can take me?" She asked the younger women over the roar of the crowd.

"Should be easy enough." Sheree replied with a smirk, making Freya chuckle. "Yeah... Right." Freya mumbled before surprising Sheree with a destructive clothesline.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: Sheree got leveled there!

When Sheree finally stood up albeit shakily Freya rocked her with a combo of fists to the face, until Sheree blocked her and knocked her back with an elbow. Sheree then surprised Freya with a stinging roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending her tumbling to one knee.

Jim Ross: Sheree's fighting back!

Jerry Lawler: I'm surprised. I didn't expect Sheree to daze Freya like that!

Sheree rebound off the ropes and went for a front dropkick, knocking Freya to the ground.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Freya's gonna be feeling that one in the morning.

Jim Ross: Sheree is really taking it to Freya!

Sheree stood up only for her back to explode with intense white hot pain making her scream out in agony. Sheree looked behind her to see Victoria standing over her, an emotionless expression on her face... And a steel chair in her hand.

Jim Ross: What the hell!

Jerry Lawler: Ah!

Jim Ross: When was the last time we saw one of our Divas holding a chair!

Jerry Lawler: I-I don't know! And to be honest, I don't wanna remember!

Sheree tried to get up but Victoria smacked Sheree's back with the chair again making Sheree scream in pain.

Jim Ross: Someone get that damn chair away from her!

Jerry Lawler: I think that old age comment ticked her off!

Jim Ross: I think theirs more to it than that, King.

Victoria looked to hit Sheree again when Freya grabbed the chair from behind and yanked it away from her. Victoria turned around in fury, only to receive a chair shot to the gut.

Jim Ross: And now Freya has the chair.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria better be happy it wasn't a sledgehammer!

Victoria gasped from the blow, then crashed stomached first onto the mat as Freya hit her in the back with the chair. Mickie James then entered the ring and ducked as Freya swung at her with the chair.

In an act of perfection, Mickie hit the chair with a reverse roundhouse kick making it hit Freya in the skull receiving a loud "Oh!" From the fans.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: Mick Kick!

Jerry Lawler: That was perfect! That was absolutely perfect!

Freya dropped the chair and fell onto her back momentarily knocked out, allowing Mickie James to go for the cover.

1...

2...

To Mickie's dismay, Freya managed to kick out just after the two count.

Jerry Lawler: Freya kicked out!

Jim Ross: Freya ain't done yet! Theirs still gas left in the tank.

Mickie James dragged the dazed veteran to her feet, signalling for the Mickie DDT.

Jerry Lawler: Oh, here it comes!

Mickie jumped, looking to end it only for Freya to throw her off making Mickie land stomach first onto the mat.

Jerry Lawler: No! Freya countered!

Jim Ross: Freya is a prime example of what happens when you become the protégé of Triple H.

Before Mickie could recover Freya grabbled her, her arms wrapping around Mickie's neck and left arm. She kneed Mickie in the head ten times before flipping herself over into a bridge while still holding onto her for her submission finisher the End Game which was a bridging arm triangle choke that she learned from an old friend.

Jim Ross: End Game! Freya has the End Game hook in!

Jerry Lawler: Oh man! If Mickie James doesn't get outta this, it may be over for her!

Mickie screamed in pure agony as her upper body was stretched backwards in a very painful way while Freya's arms tightened around her neck and under her left arm. Mickie raised her right hand battling with herself on whether to tap or not as the fans roared in excitement.

Jerry Lawler: She's gonna tap! I think she's gonna tap!

Jim Ross: Mickie, trying to fight through the pain!

Mickie shuffled slowly towards the ropes, forcing Freya to move with her, since it was obvious she wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

Jim Ross: Mickie, slowly, reaching for the rope.

Jerry Lawler: She better get their quick. Freya could have the End Game cinched in for hours! Maybe even months if she wanted to!

Jim Ross: I think your over exaggerating a little bit there.

"Tap!" Freya yelled with an intense look on her face applying the pressure, almost making Mickie curse from the pain. With a strangled grunt, Mickie stretched her arm out and grabbed the ropes, much to Freya's displeasure.

Jerry Lawler: Phew! She made it!

Freya reluctantly released the hold and stood up only to receive a jaw shattering superkick from a recovered and angry Victoria.

Jim Ross: Superkick! That damn near knocked Freya's teeth out!

Jerry Lawler: When was the last time Freya was hit by one of those!

Victoria glared down at Freya before turning her attention to Mickie James, forcing her to her feet.

As soon as Mickie got to her feet she pushed away Victoria's arms and punched Victoria multiple times in the face until Victoria kneed her hard in the gut.

Jim Ross: Mickie tried to fight back, but Victoria is having none of it!

Victoria looked to inflict more pain on Mickie when she saw Sheree on the top ropes.

Jim Ross: Sheree's going high!

Jerry Lawler: Look out below!

Sheree leaped off the tope rope, hitting both Mickie James and Victoria with a double diving clothesline, leaving them sprawled out all over the ring.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa!

Jim Ross: Sheree has taken out both Victoria and Mickie James!

Jerry Lawler: She's the only women standing JR!

Sheree slowly got to her feet and smirked at realizing that she was the only one standing in the ring.

Sheree grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her into position near the corner.

Jerry Lawler: Uh oh. I think I know what Sheree's gonna do next!

Jim Ross: Sheree, going up top again.

When Sheree got to the top, she jumped off the turnbuckle preforming a moonsault but instead of going for a splash she smashed her sneakers into Victoria's stomach, literally stomping the wind out of her.

Jim Ross: Overkill! Sheree just hit the Overkill!

Jerry Lawler: Your damn right that was Overkill! What a painful move!

Sheree rolled backwards onto her feet and quickly went to pin Victoria.

1...

2...

Victoria managed to kick out after two making Sheree sigh in frustration as she panted out of exhaustion.

Jim Ross: Kick out! Victoria is still in this.

Jerry Lawler: Sheree really wants Victoria out of this match!

Jim Ross: Victoria wants Sheree out just as badly King!

Sheree stood up as Freya got to her feet but Freya reacted first hitting a face breaker knee smash to Sheree's face, making her stagger back.

Freya then whipped Sheree towards the ropes making her rebound off the ropes, catching Sheree in a spinebuster.

Jerry Lawler: Spinebuster!

Freya stood up and roared as she absorbed the emotion of the fans as they cheered loudly.

Freya then stared down at Sheree who struggled to stand and did the DX crotch chop, getting an explosive reaction from the fans.

When Sheree stood up Freya kicked Sheree hard in the gut and hooked her arms, getting ready for the Pedigree.

Jerry Lawler: Here it comes, JR!

Jim Ross: Sheree is in deep trouble!

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mickie James appeared and hit Freya with the Mick Kick, making her lose her grip on Sheree and send her tumbling over the top rope.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Mick Kick! Mickie James nailed it!

Jim Ross: Freya may be out for a while folks! That was a nasty hit and a nasty landing!

Mickie James quickly grabbed Sheree, and jumped hitting Sheree with the Mickie DDT, making her head bounce off the mat.

Jim Ross: There it is ladies and gentlemen! Mickie DDT!

Jerry Lawler: Ouch! I don't think Sheree's getting up from that!

Mickie went and hooked Sheree's leg for the cover.

1...

2...

To Mickie's shock Sheree somehow managed to kick out, causing Mickie to scramble away from her in shock, staring at the ref with wide eyes!

Jerry Lawler: Hold on a second! What in the world did we just see!

Jim Ross: I-I don't know how, but Sheree just kicked out of the Mickie DDT!

Mickie slowly stood up, walking towards Sheree and slowly pulled her to her feet, only to get blindside with a devastating chair shot to the face from Victoria, causing Mickie to let go of Sheree and fall to the ground.

Jim Ross: Dear god! When the hell did Victoria get that chair!

Jerry Lawler: I don't know. But nothing good can come out of it!

The fans expressed their displeasure for Victoria's actions, but it was Fatal 4 Way rules and she didn't care. Victoria placed the chair in the middle of the ring, then kicked Sheree in the ribs with a resounding "SMACK!" just to make sure she stayed down.

Jim Ross: Ouch! Did ya hear that, King?

Jerry Lawler: You bet I heard it! That was vicious!

Victoria forced Mickie to her feet and lifted her onto her shoulders, Mickie's arms looking lifeless as Victoria stood beside the chair.

Jim Ross: No! Don't do it Victoria!

Jerry Lawler: Oh god! I can't watch!

Victoria then swung Mickie, spinning into a sidewalk slam, slamming Mickie James, back first into the steel chair, getting a loud "OHHHH!" from the fans.

Jim Ross: Good lord! Spider's Web, right onto the steel chair!

Jerry Lawler: Oh poor Mickie. She ain't getting up from that!

Victoria went for the cover.

1...

2...

3!

"Mickie James has been eliminated." Lilian announced.

Jerry Lawler: *Sigh* I can't believe Mickie's gone.

Jim Ross: Cheer up king.

Victoria stood up as Mickie rolled out of the ring, glaring at Sheree who stood up holding her ribs, at the corner. Victoria went to spear Sheree into the corner but Sheree leapfrog jumped, causing Victoria to go shoulder first into the ring post.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Ouch!

Jim Ross: Sheree dodges! That was extremely lucky.

Sheree then rolled over Victoria, grabbing her legs and bringing her with her for a sit-out pin.

1...

2...

Victoria managed to kick out before the two count and rolled onto her feet as Sheree stood up.

Victoria went for a super kick but Sheree ducked and hit Victoria with another spinning heel kick as she turned around, making Victoria fall back first onto the canvas.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: Sheree with another spinning heel kick!

Sheree was suddenly kicked in the gut by Freya hooking her arms and Pedigreeing her into the mat.

Jerry Lawler: Pedigree!

Freya turned Sheree onto her back, going for the cover.

1...

2...

To everyone's shock, Sheree kicked out, making Freya gap in shock.

Jerry Lawler: WHAT!

Jim Ross: Well I'll be damned. Sheree just kicked out of the Pedigree!

Jerry Lawler: I know Sheree wanted to win. But I didn't know she wanted to win this badly! Its like she's immune to finishers JR!

Freya stared down at Sheree with narrowed eyes. _**"This kid..." **_She thought with an annoyed expression on her face.

Freya went to pick Sheree up for another Pedigree only to get pushed away from her by Victoria. "I'm the one who's gonna take her out! Not you!" Victoria snapped while Freya stared at her with a slightly confused expression on her face.

Jim Ross: It looks like Victoria wants Sheree all to herself.

Freya glared at Victoria before pushing her back. Victoria responded by getting in Freya's face, where they proceed to talk trash to each other.

Jerry Lawler: Uh oh! Things are getting heated here!

Jim Ross: Victoria has had countless encounters with Freya in the past. I guess theirs still a small level of animosity between the two.

Jerry Lawler: Small, but still visible.

The two divas then started trading blows, punching each other hard in the face. Freya then kicked Victoria in the gut and got into the suplex position.

Freya tried to lift Victoria up, but only succeeded in lifting her momentarily before she landed back on her feet

Victoria punched at Freya's ribs trying to get her to release her until Sheree suddenly appeared beside Freya and grabbed Victoria's arm.

Jerry Lawler: Hey, Hey! Look!

Jim Ross: Sheree and Freya working together!

They hit a double suplex on Victoria making scream in pain. Freya then kicked Sheree in the gut, preparing for another Pedigree.

Jim Ross: Uh-Oh!

Jerry Lawler: Freya has Sheree in her sights!

Only for Sheree to counter by dumping her over her back as she stood up straight, making Freya hit the canvas back first.

Jerry Lawler: Oh, counter!

Jim Ross: Freya was going for the Pedigree but was countered!

Freya stood up only to receive a roundhouse to the face from Sheree dazing her. Sheree then grabbed her head wrapping an arm around her neck.

Sheree started with an Impaler DDT launch than stretch out her legs and put Freya's head in between them while in mid air, turning it into a Sit-Out Facebuster, smashing Freya's face into the mat.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Snapshot!

Sheree went for the cover only to see Victoria covering Freya instead.

Jim Ross: Whoa, wait a minute.

Jerry Lawler: She stole her pin!

1...

2...

3!

"Freya has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

Victoria stood up with a smirk as Freya rolled out of the ring while Sheree glared at her, not happy that she stole her pin.

Jim Ross: And now it's down to Sheree and Victoria.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria's gonna destroy her!

Victoria walked up to Sheree and started taunted her much to Sheree's annoyance.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria's just taunting her now!

Jim Ross: There no need for this!

Having enough of Victoria taunting, Sheree full on punched her on the the face, getting a huge cheer from the fans.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! That woke Victoria up.

Jim Ross: Sheree tellin Victoria "Don't mess with me!"

Jerry Lawler: I was expecting a slap! Not a right hook!

Victoria touched her lip to see if she was bleeding, which she wasn't thankfully. But that didn't stop her anger at being punched in the face.

Victoria tackled Sheree to the ground again and started wailing on her with punches to the face.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria has officially lost it!

Jim Ross: Come on ref! Do ya damn job!

"Victoria, stop!" The ref demanded. Victoria got off Sheree without a word and forcefully pulled her to her feet. She dragged Sheree to the corner and started assaulting her with punches. When Sheree sank to the bottom she started stomping on her multiple times while the fans booed heavily.

Jim Ross: The ref needs to get her under control!

Jerry Lawler: Yeah... Its scary!

The ref eventually got Victoria away, from Sheree who was trying to get a little bit of her breath back. After a final warning from the ref, Victoria forced Sheree to her feet and dragged her into the middle of the ring with an intense look in her eye and lifted Sheree up until her back was against Victoria's while her head was placed over her shoulder, while her legs were hooked over Victoria's.

Jerry Lawler: Oh no! Widow's Peak time!

Jim Ross: Victoria's going for it!

Victoria dropped into a sitting position, smashing the back of Sheree's head against her shoulder, making Sheree fall onto her stomach.

Jim Ross: Widow's Peak connects

Jerry Lawler: Oh men. Maybe next time Sheree!

Victoria went for the pin with a victorious smile on her face.

1...

2...

Jerry Lawler: Wait, WHAT!

Jim Ross: Sheree kick out! Sheree kicked out!

Jerry Lawler: She kicked out!

The fans cried out their happiness when Sheree kicked out. Victoria on the other hand was not amused. She glared down at Sheree before lifting her up to her feet. Victoria turned to the crowd holding one finger mouthing "One More."

Jerry Lawler: She's gonna do another one!

Jim Ross: She's gonna kill the poor girl!

Victoria lifted Sheree again, but this time Sheree got out of it and rolled Victoria over.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa!

1...

2...

3!

Jerry Lawler: Oh my god!

Jim Ross: Sheree is going to Royal Rumble!

"Here is your winner, Sheree Louise!" Lilian Garcia announced as Sheree quickly got out of the ring before Victoria (Who was currently sitting in the middle of the ring with her mouth hanging open) could get her hands on her as Sheree theme song played in the background.

Jim Ross: She got hit with the Mickie DDT. She got Pedigreed. She got hit with the Widow's Peak, and still somehow, Sheree managed to prevail!

Jerry Lawler: I've gotta say I'm impressed! Maybe 2008 will be Sheree's year!

...

Sheree walked out of the gorilla with Lisa all smiles as they met up with Mickie, Charlotte and some other Divas. Randal was also there along with Jeffrey.

"That was great, girls!" Jeffrey commented. Randal rubbed the back of his head. "Great show, But when did ya add the chair?!" He asked.

"We got together this morning and talked about how we could make it different from previous divas matches." Charlotte explained.

"Well it was a good thing you did! That Mick kick with the chair was golden!" Jessie praised the Jacksonville beauty making her rub the back of her head with a blush. "Thanks! I don't think I'd be able to pull that off again, though." She replied.

Sheree then turn Randal. "So... What do you ya think? Better then you right?" Sheree said with a smirk. Kerry snickered while Randal just snorted. "In your dream, short stack! You can't handle this!" He replied, with his arms stretched out in a cocky manner.

"You just carry on tough guy! One day I'll wipe the fall with you!" Sheree replied, making Randal narrow his eyes at her, playfully. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Randy Orton goes quiet!"

The turned to see Chirstina walking towards them, a grin on her face. The divas greeted there boss and she greeted them back before she turned to Sheree. "Dray would like to speak with you. So could you come with me, please?" She asked Sheree. "Ok. See you guys later!" She said to the others as she walked off with Christina.

"So, what next?" Victoria asked. At that Kerry let lose an evil smirk. "More fun." She replied making Randal and Jeff shiver slightly. "I feel sorry Matt." Randal whispered to him while Jeff simple nodded in agreement.

_**Later...**_

Jim Ross: Jeff Hardy wants to fly!

Jerry Lawler: Santino's in trouble!

_**JEFF!**_

Jeff who was about to hit the Swanton Bomb on Santino Marella turned to see Randy Orton's angry face on the titiantron. His eyes lit up in worry when he was him holding Matt by his hair.

Jerry Lawler: That's Matt!

Jim Ross: What's this man playing at?!

Randy Orton shouted at Jeff telling him he beat up his brother and that he was gonna make him regret becoming the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship. All of a sudden, Kerry came out of nowhere and punted Matt out of Orton's hands.

Jim Ross: Good lord!

Jerry Lawler: Oh god!

Jim Ross: She damn near kicked his head off!

Kerry smirked evilly at Jeff's horrified face then looked down on Matt before looking back at Jeff and chuckling evilly.

"Sorry Jeff. I mistook your baby brother for a soccer ball." She said with another dark chuckle as Randy put an arm around her, an evil smirk on her face.

The Titantron cut off as Jeff ran backstage, not caring if he was counted out. He just wanted to see if his brother was okay, and make Orton and Kerry pay.

But when Jeff found his brother, Randy and Kerry were nowhere to be found.

...

_**Raw off air...**_

Chirstina was in her hotel snuggled up to Dray has they watched the fireworks display in the night sky. It had just turned midnight and all the guys had gone out to celebrate the New Year. But She didn't really feel like celebrating.

Dray looked down to see Christina looking troubled. "What's up, babe?" He asked her. Chirstina looked up and sighed when she saw Dray's worried expression. **"I might as well tell him..."** She thought.

...

_Flashback..._

_Chirstina was talking past Mr. McMahon's office when she heard a bit of a commotion from inside._

_"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG PROBLEM IS!"_

_**"That was Stephanie's voice!"**_ _She thought with slightly widen eyes. She knew something bad was happening for Stephanie to raise her voice like that._

_"This will ruin the company!"_

_Chirstina frowned when she heard John Laurinaitis's voice._

_"If you let the Divas unleash all their potential they might end up doing better the lads! It was the whole reason why you had them do 3 minute matches and cut down on their potential! Please sir! You have to terminate Dray's project!"_

_Chirstina seethed at this. How dare he! __**"Who the fuck does he think he his!" **__She growled in her head._

_"My answer is no, John! I will not do that to Dray. And do you remember the last time you messed with Dray's work?!"_

_Chirstina smiled at Mr. McMahon's refusal to shut down Dray's plan. __**"You tell him old man!"**_

_They went quiet for a moment until the door started to open. She back up as Stephanie and Laurinaitis walked out. Chirstina crossed her arms and stared at John with an impassive expression on her face._

_John gulped and ran off while Stephanie just smirked, knowing Chirstina heard the whole thing._

_..._

Dray was angry but he didn't show it. Instead he kissed Chirstina on the lips. "Don't worry about it babe. I can handle Laurinaitis." He reassured her making her smile.

* * *

><p><span>OC Profile<span>

Real Name: Charlotte Jane Smith

Ring Name: Freya

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname: The Punisher, The Queen of Queens

Hometown: Hartford, Connecticut

Billed From: Hartford, Connecticut

Born: March 28

Mentor: Paul Lévesque (Triple H)

Debut: 1997 (18)

Signature:  
>Spinebuster<p>

Finishers:  
>Pedigree<br>End Game (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)

Accomplish/Championships  
>5-Time Women's Champion<p>

Themes:  
>"Break it Down" by DX Band (With DX or Jessie Lauren) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006–April 2007)<br>"My Time" by DX Band (June 27, 1999 – December 10, 2000)  
>"The Game" by Motorhead (January 8, 2001 - present)<br>"The Queen of Queens" by Motorhead (female variation of "King of Kings" Edited by Jim Johnston and Chirstina) (April 2, 2006)


	4. Chapter 4

**This I don't think I've ever wrote more than this, but theirs a first time for everything. My enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: No Disqualifications and Pillow Fights<span>

_**Monday Night Raw: Uncasville, Connecticut - Mohegan Sun Casino, January 7 2008**_

_**Before Raw went on air...**_

Sheree was walking through the corridor towards the Divas locker room. She got a call from Mickie that tonight was a Raw Roulette special. Sheree shook her head as she remembered how excited Mickie was. She then remembered her conversation with Dray last week after Raw.

_"Continue on this path and you'll have a title match in no time!"_

That was Dray's words to her last week. And she couldn't help but smile at possibly getting a title match. "Whatcha smiling bout?"

Sheree turned to see Roxanna walking up to her, holding a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Roxanna! What are you doing on Raw?!" Sheree asked, shocked to see the golden eyed veteran.

Roxanna chuckled. "I'm gonna appear on Raw tonight. Something bout a pillow fight." She replied. At that Sheree raised an eyebrow. "A pillow fight? I can't see the you in a pillow fight..." She replied skeptically.

"I know what ya mean. Dray must have something planned." She replied. All of a sudden Sheree felt hands on her shoulder and turned to see Melina standing behind her, the Women's Championship over her shoulder.

Melina chuckled as Sheree eyed the belt, a blank expression on her face. "Hey amigo. My eyes are up here." She said, chuckling in amusement.

Sheree blushed and looked away. "Sorry." She mumbled making both Divas laugh. "No worries. I am the Women's Champion. I'm used to it." Melina replied with cheeky grin.

Her cheeky grin turned into an annoyed frown as she suddenly started glaring at something or someone that caught her eye.

Sheree turned to see that she was glaring at Candice Michelle who had her arms crossed, glaring at her in return. "What?! What's your problem now?!" Melina snapped. Sheree glanced between the two nervously.

"Knock it off you two!" Roxanna said firmly. Sheree's eyes widen at how quickly the two girls backed off from each other. Roxanna glared at them, making them mumble out a sorry. Candice then quickly walked off.

"Melina... How many times have I told ya to keep ya temper in check?" Roxanna asked her. "Sorry. But she's such a bitch! She gets me so riled up!" Melina growled. Roxanna just shook her head.

"Just leave it will ya. You don't wanna be gettin into anymore shit." Roxanna replied. Melina sighed and nodded. "See ya around, Sheree. Hopefully we'll meet in the ring some day." She said making Sheree smile.

Sheree watched Melina walk off before turning to Roxanna. "Wow. You really defused the problem there." Sheree said as they started walking towards the locker room. Roxanna chuckled. "Mark is like the alpha male of the WWE. Everybody listens to him. And all the Divas listen to me. Its only right that I'm the Alpha Female of the Divas Division, right?" Roxanna said.

Sheree smirked. "I know someone who'd argue that claim, but I understand where your coming from." She replied. Roxanna scoffed. "What? Stephanie? She may be the bosses daughter, but she ain't like me... Or your mother." Roxanna said. Sheree blushed at that.

"Speaking of your mother. Have you told the others yet?" Roxanna asked. Sheree shook her head. "I don't see why I have to." She replied.

Roxanna just shrugged. "Do Whatcha like kid." She replied. Sheree smiled before walking into the Divas locker room with Roxanna.

...

_**Raw on air...**_

Mr McMahon stood in his office alongside William Regal with the Raw Roulette wheel behind them. "Regal, Do you know what this is?" Vince asked the general manager of Raw. Regal opened his mouth to reply but Vince cut him off.

"This is the first Raw of 2008 and I am expecting something big as well as innovative. We have the Raw Roulette. Tonight, we start the new year with a bang!" He exclaimed, with Regal nodding in agreement.

"You had a decision to make last week. I wonder... What if Triple H got a match against you tonight and... I don't know... He got injured." McMahon said, while William stared at him, slightly confused.

McMahon walked towards the wheel and spun it with a big smile on his face.

_First Blood Match_

The fans cheered loudly while William's face dropped. McMahon turned to Regal a smirk present on his face. "A First Blood match. That shouldn't be a problem should it?" McMahon asked oblivious to Regal's concerned expression. "N-No Sir..." He stuttered.

He was screwed. Very screwed. He knew what Triple H was like in a match like this. Especially Freya. They had no remorse in matches like this. The thought of fighting one of them gave him chills.

"Well... Get outta here then! I have a show to run!" McMahon exclaimed. "Yes sir!" Regal replied, leaving the office and closing the door.

As soon as he turned around a sledgehammer cracked him in the face making him fall to the floor holding his jaw in pain. Freya came into view holding the sledgehammer over her shoulder with Triple H standing next to her, both smirking down at him.

"I think you broke his jaw." Triple H said. Freya just shrugged. "Good. He deserved it." Freya replied. Triple H bent down on his knees. "See ya later on, Regal." He said with a smirk before walking off with Freya.

...

Sheree was seen leaning against the wall when her phone went off.

_Jane Huxley: Saw your match last week hun. I'm impressed. As always._

Sheree smiled at the text from her mother and replied.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Thanks mum. Will you be appearing at the Royal Rumble?_

_Jane Huxley: Like I'd miss my Daughter's first Pay-Per-View! I might even come backstage and say hello! Heck, I'll even bring Jenna and Ethan!_

Sheree gulped at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Um... Most of them don't know about you or dad yet._

_Jane Huxley: Oh boy, Are they in for a surprise! I can't wait to see their faces!_

Sheree shook her head, imagining the mischievous smirk on her mother's face.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: How is everyone else?_

_Jane Huxley: Everyone's doing great. Jenna's got a job! Ethan has finally got into college! And Saraya is doing well for herself. She might end up giving you a run for your money in the future. You know what where like when fighting one of The Knights._

Sheree couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Tell her I'll be waiting when that day comes. I'd better go. Catch up some more okay._

_Jane Huxley: You bet. Fly High hun!_

Sheree smiled fondly at their family motto. But she was still worried about her mother coming to the Royal Rumble. **"How will the others react? Will they hate me for not telling them I'm a Second Generation Superstar and being related to one of Britains most popular wrestling families? I hope they don't treat me differently." **She thought groaning slightly.

She looked up when she heard footsteps seeing Jessie and Shawn Hickenbottom aka Shawn Michaels walking up to her.

"Well... That was a weird match..." Jessie replied. "I don't wanna talk about it..." Shawn grumbled. Jessie raised an eyebrow at Sheree's worried expression. "What's up? You seem worried." She asked. Shawn was also staring at her, concern in his eyes.

"Oh... Nothing. Its just my mother is coming to the Royal Rumble." She told them. "Really? Awesome!" Jessie exclaimed. "Roxanna will be happy to here about that. Especially, Dray and Christy. You do know Christy's a huge fan of your mother, right?" Shawn asked. Sheree nodded.

"I'm not worried about how you guys are gonna react. I'm worried about how the guys that don't know are gonna react." Sheree explained.

"Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine!" Jessie said with a wave of her hand. "You Sure?" Sheree asked, uncertain. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Shawn replied with a reassuring smile that made Sheree smile. "Thanks guys!" She replied.

...

Mr. McMahon is in the office with the Roulette wheel when Victoria walked up to him, a scowl present on her face. "And what can I do for you, Victoria?" He asked. "A want Sheree in a match, tonight. And since its Roulette night, I thought I'd shake it up a little bit." Victoria said.

McMahon smirked glancing at the Lingerie Pillows fight icon on the wheel. "I think I can help ya." He said spinning the wheel.

_No Disqualification Match_

A sly smirk crossed Victoria's face while Vince's face dropped slightly. He really wanted that Lingerie Pillow Fight. "Um... Could you close your eyes?" He asked. Victoria crossed her arms and glared at the old man, knowing exactly what he wanted.

McMahon sighed. "Nevermind..." He grumbled. Victoria walked off with a smile, satisfied with her match.

...

_Later..._

Sheree was walking down the corridor with Lisa, They were both going over what they'd be doing in the match tonight when they came across a monitor with, a segment involving McMahon and Maria.

...

McMahon was standing in the office with Maria as they were to determine the match most of the Divas would be in. Vince allowed Maria to spin the wheel.

_Submission Match_

Vince frowned slightly at the match. "Maria... Could you close your eyes, just for a moment." McMahon asked. She looked confused, but closed her eyes anyway.

A sly smirk crossed his face and he adjusted the roulette wheel to a Lingerie Pillow Fight. Maria opens her eyes and saw that it was changed to a Lingerie Pillow Fight but didn't seem to notice the difference. In fact she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"Well, we won't have to worry about foreign objects. My pillows are all natural!" She replied enthusiastically getting a chuckle from Vince. "They sure are..." He said chuckling even more.

...

"Did she just say that on live TV?" Lisa asked Sheree. Sheree just sighed. "Melina's in that match... Oh boy is she gonna be pissed! She hates these kind of matches!" Sheree replied. "Lets see if we can catch them." Lisa replied. When they got to the gorilla they found Melina, Maria, Jillian Faye Fletcher aka Jillian Hall, Mickie and Ashley Marie Massaro aka Ashley Massaro all in lingerie.

They welcomed Ashley back to WWE who had an injury earlier last year, before turning towards Melina, surprised to see a smile on her face. "I was expecting you to be raging. Not smiling." Sheree replied.

"We added a secret element to the match, remember?" Melina said as said secret element appeared behind Sheree.

Sheree turned around only to see Roxanna staring into her eyes with her eyes rolled back.

Sheree screamed and jumped back holding her chest were her heart was while most of the girls laughed. "That wasn't funny, Roxanna! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sheree exclaimed.

Roxanna chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." She replied. A staff member walked up to them, a small smile of amusement on her face, having seen the tiny prank. "Your up next girls."

...

All five Divas were in the ring with a bed in the middle covered with a red sheet and pink, black and red pillows. Jillian and Melina were currently jumping on the bed, looking like they were having a good time.

Jerry Lawler: Can I join them?

Jim Ross: No you can not!

Before anyone could do anything the lights went out. Much to the excitement of the fans.

Jerry Lawler: What happened to the lights!

Jim Ross: I have no idea, king!

When the lights came back on Melina was standing on the ramp staring at the ring in fear.

Tara was standing on the bed, where Melina was originally standing, a hand wrapped around a wide eyed Jillian Hall's neck.

Jim Ross: Tara's on Raw!

Jerry Lawler: No!

Jim Ross: She gate crashed the pillow fight!

Tara stared at the Women's Champion with a blank expression on her face, before Chokeslamming Jillian into the bed, much to the pleasure of the fans.

Jim Ross: Chokeslam to Jillian!

Ashley ran at Roxanna, not happy that she ruined her return match, only for Roxanna to grab her be the neck.

Jim Ross: Ashley's caught!

Jerry Lawler: Get this women outta here!

Mickie tried to stop Roxanna but ended up getting caught too, the fans roaring in approval.

Jim Ross: And Mickie's caught! She's got both of them!

Jerry Lawler: No! Not to Ashley and Mickie!

Dispite Lawler's pleas Tara Chokeslammed both Divas at the same time, leaving them unconscious and sprawled out in the ring.

She looked up two see Melina with the Women's Championship in her hand, standing on the stage with an icy glare directed towards Tara. Tara then set her piercing gold eyes on Maria who stood their staring into her eyes in frozen fear.

Jerry Lawler: Get outta their Maria!

Reality seem to wake Maria up and she scrambled out of the ring, landing on the concrete floor on her hands and knees and started crawling away from the ring.

Tara calmly climbed out of the ring and easily caught up to Maria, grabbing her by her panties, making her stop in her tracks.

Jerry Lawler: No! Let her go!

Jim Ross: Tara is on a rampage!

Tara roughly dragged Maria to her feet and picked her up into the Tombstone position.

Jerry Lawler: Not on the concrete!

Jim Ross: Stop this Tara!

Tara hit the Tombstone on Maria, smashing her head into the concrete, the fans responded with an "OHH!" some of them probably wincing slightly.

Jerry Lawler: Oh god!

Melina started at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. Tara glared at Melina before doing the throat gesture with her eyes rolled back, as the lighting change to a ghoulish purple while her theme song came on.

Jim Ross: Look at the carnage! Bodies everywhere!

Jerry Lawler: Oh poor Maria. I think she might have brian damage!

Jim Ross: I don't think you need to worry about that King.

Jerry Lawler: I can't believe she did this! Why Tara why?!

Jim Ross: Ain't it obvious, King. Their playing mind games with each other! And it looks like Tara Stone is winning!

...

Jeff Hardy was seen backstage holding a mic in his hand, not looking to pleased about what happened last week on Raw. "I got a message for you, Orton. Not only I'm a taking the WWE Championship. I'm taking you out altogether. Especially _YOU_ Kerry." Jeff growled.

"And that's a rap! Nice work Jeff!" The cameraman said as he shut the camera off. "Thanks! I'd better get ready for that match later on tonight." Jeff replied, walking off. As he was walking down the corridor someone suddenly jumped onto his back, nearly sending him flying.

"You don't scare me Nero!" Kerry exclaimed as she playfully tried to choke him out. "Oh yeah! Well, your about to wish you never jumped on my back!" Jeff retorted before grabbing her off him and started tickling her, dispite her death threats.

"Sometimes I question you kids sanity." Edward Smith Fatu aka Umaga said watching them from where he was seated on a couple of boxes while Matt and Randal appeared.

"With the amount of traveling we do, its ok to goof of once in awhile. It keeps us sane." Orton replied. "And I guess your definition of sane is to kick people in the head, yeah?" Edward questioned with a smirk, making Randal chuckle.

...

"You look nervous." Sheree turned to see Lisa staring at her. "A little. These kind of matches make me both nervous and excited." She replied. They were waiting near the gorilla for the No Disqualification Match. "I don't blame ya. You never know when you may get an injury, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Lisa said.

At that moment a staff member appeared. "Victoria, your up first." He told Lisa. "See ya out there." Lisa replied before walking into the gorilla.

...

Victoria's music hit to a mild chorus of boos as said women walked out with a smirk on her face.

"This match is a No Disqualification Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Jim Ross: Victoria looks satisfied with the stipulation of this match.

Jerry Lawler: No Disqualifications, No Count outs. I'm scared to think what could happen, JR!

Victoria walked down the ramp ignoring the fans as she entered the ring and did her usually entrance taunt, a smirk present on her face.

Sheree's theme song played throughout the arena to a fairly decent reception as she walked out, a confident smile on her lips.

"And her opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, Sheree-Louise!"

Jerry Lawler: That confident smile is still on her face, dispite this being a No Disqualification Match!

Jim Ross: Don't count her out, King. She could win this!

Jerry Lawler: I'm not. But she's never been in this type of environment!

Jim Ross: And how do you know that?

Jerry Lawler: She just doesn't look like the type of person that would compete in a No Disqualification Match let along willingly agree to one!

Sheree walked down the ramp giving high fives to the fans at ringside before entering the ring, holding both hands up getting a decent reception from the fans. Sheree stared at Victoria who stared back at her with a smirk on her face.

When the bell rang Victoria just stood and continued to smirk at a stoic Sheree.

Jerry Lawler: Look at that smirk. Victoria wants to hurt Sheree in the worst way.

Jim Ross: But why? Why do you think Victoria wants to hurt her, King?

Jerry Lawler: I don't know? Maybe's she's jealous of Sheree's looks.

Jim Ross: Come now king? I think its more than that.

Jerry Lawler: Care to enlighten me cause I have no idea what your talking about!

Jim Ross: She sees Sheree as a threat.

Jerry Lawler: Sheree? A threat to Victoria? Yeah right, JR!

Unbeknownst to Sheree and Victoria, Beth Phoenix was watching the match on a TV monitor, backstage in her street attire, a very concentrated expression on her face.

Sheree, having enough of the taunting smirk, tackled Victoria to the ground punching at her face.

Jerry Lawler: Whoa! It seems Sheree is not messing around tonight.

Victoria then turned Sheree over and laid rights into her face a couple times before climbing off, clearly not happy.

Jim Ross: Neither is Victoria, king.

Sheree quickly stood up, only to get booted in the face by Victoria. She then dragged Sheree onto her feet, and threw her out of the ring.

Jim Ross: Their taking this match to the outside!

Jerry Lawler: Its dangerous out here JR!

Victoria climbed out of the ring, dragging Sheree to her feet and threw her into the side of the ring making Sheree scream out in pain.

Victoria then threw Sheree into the steel steps shoulder first, making Sheree hold her shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain, the impact causing the top half of the steps to fall off the bigger bottom half.

Jerry Lawler: Oh man, this match got psychical quick!

Jim Ross: This is what Victoria wanted king.

Jerry Lawler: To think, this happened because of one little comment.

Victoria grabbed Sheree by the head and tried to smash her head onto the steel steps but Sheree stopped it by putting her hand on the steps.

She elbowed Victoria in the ribs a few times before smashing her head into the steel steps. Sheree attacked Victoria with elbows to the head until the older women had enough and kneed her hard in the gut causing the girl to hunch over.

Victoria then grabbed Sheree, looking for a powerbomb.

Victoria tried to lift Sheree up, but she was holding her legs, preventing Victoria from lifting her up.

Sheree than threw Victoria over her shoulder, making her land back first onto the steel steps.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Ouch!

Jim Ross: Victoria landed back first onto the steps.

Jerry Lawler: I have to say, Sheree continues to surprise me. She tossed Victoria over her shoulder like it was nothing!

Jim Ross: Impressive strength dispite her small size.

Sheree stood up breathing hard, not out of exhaustion but to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had no idea what Victoria would have done with that powerbomb hadn't she countered it.

Sheree narrowed her eyes at Victoria, who had fallen of the stairs and was now trying to get up. Their was a glint in her eye as she stared at the older diva.

Jim Ross: Ya see that?

Jerry Lawler: See what?

Jim Ross: Sheree's eyes sparkled for a second there.

Jerry Lawler: I think you're dreaming, JR.

Sheree suddenly superkicked Victoria in the face making her fall back, holding her chin.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: What a superkick!

Sheree stared down at Victoria then glanced at the bottom half of the steps, then looked at the top rope nearest to her, a risky plan forming in her head, the glint appearing in her eye again.

JR: Their it is again!

Jerry Lawler: Yeah... I saw it. She's thinking of something.

Sheree grabbed the bigger half of the steel steps and dragged it over, positioning it just in front of the announce table. She then dragged Victoria over and placed her on top of the steps before landing vicious shot to Victoria's face.

Sheree then climbed onto the ring apron and climbed the turnbuckle.

Jerry Lawler: I've got a bad feeling about this JR!

Jim Ross: This looks like its gonna be painful!

The fans roared in anticipation as she steadied herself on the top ropes. Sheree looked back to see if Victoria was still laid out on the steel steps (which she was) and leaped off the top ropes, back flipping in the air and smashing her feet into Victoria's abdomen sandwiching her between her feet and the steps.

Jerry Lawler: Oh My God!

Jim Ross: That was unbelievable!

Jerry Lawler: I take it back. I don't know what she was doing before coming to the WWE but its obvious Sheree knows exactly what she's doing in this environment!

Sheree landed on her butt while Victoria rolled around in pain, arms around her stomach. Sheree stood up and pulled Victoria back to her feet, throwing her back in the ring before going for the pin.

1...

2...

Jim Ross: Kick out at two!

Jerry Lawler: I wonder what Sheree's gonna do next?

Sheree stood and waited for Victoria to get on her feet signalling for the Snapshot. When Victoria stood up Sheree wrapped an arm around Victoria's neck, but Victoria pushed Sheree off and knocked Sheree out of the ring with a boot to the face.

Jim Ross: Victoria counters. Sheree was going for the Snapshot there.

Jerry Lawler: She booted Sheree outta the ring!

Victoria exited the ring and made her way towards Sheree, an angry expression on the face. She dragged Sheree to her feet and smashed her head into the announce table.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Right into the announce table!

She then threw Sheree into the ring post, making her head bounce off the steel, falling to the ground.

Jerry Lawler: Sheree is getting thrown around like a rag doll!

Victoria looked under the ring finding two black steel chairs, pulling them both out.

Jim Ross: And out comes the weapons.

Jerry Lawler: This is where things get even more dangerous!

Victoria threw the chairs into the ring before walking back to Sheree and dragged her to her feet, throwing Sheree back in the ring.

Victoria walked around Sheree an intense glare on her face, angry at what Sheree did earlier. She kicked one of the chairs away when she saw Sheree try to grab it. She grabbed the other one as the crowd started booing and cracked it over Sheree's back when she tried to get up.

Victoria glared down at Sheree and then smashed the steel chair onto Sheree's back again when she attempted to get up again.

She repeated this four times until it looked like Sheree was unable to move anymore. Victoria knelt down grabbed Sheree by the hair, forcing her to look at her.

"I'm am not old! I am everything you wish you were. You think your gonna be successfully at Royal Rumble? Don't make me laugh little girl!" Victoria snarled before slamming Sheree's face into the mat.

Jim Ross: Is their any need for this!

Jerry Lawler: This is what happens when you disrespect a former Women's Champion, JR!

Victoria wedge the chair between the turnbuckle as the crowd continued to boo her. She pulled Sheree up and whipped her towards the wedged chair but Sheree managed to save herself.

Victoria charged at Sheree but she moved out of the way at the last moment, causing Victoria to go crashing through the steel chair head first.

Jerry Lawler: Oh no!

Jim Ross: Victoria went flying right into that wedged steel chair!

Jerry Lawler: That's gonna leave a mark.

Sheree quickly rolled Victoria up from under her legs for a pin attempt, pushing her weight down on Victoria.

Jim Ross: Sheree's taking advantage!

Jerry Lawler: This could be it!

1...

2...

With all her strength, Victoria managed to kick out just before the three count, using her leg strength to push Sheree off her.

Jim Ross: No! Kick out! Victoria is still in this!

Jerry Lawler: I'll admit, I thought it was over right there.

Both Divas slowly made their way to their feet and stared at each other silently. Victoria made the first move, going for a Superkick but Sheree rolled under the leg stopping behind Victoria and and aimed a spinning heel kick at Victoria who managed to duck and elbowed Sheree hard in the face.

Victoria then took Sheree down with a short arm clothesline knock Sheree to the floor. She dragged Sheree into the corner and started rapidly stomping on her, gaining a few boos from the fans.

Jerry Lawler: Oh wow. The viciousness!

Victoria then pushed her foot against Sheree's neck, choking her out.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria is showing Sheree a lesson in pain!

Jim Ross: And the ref can't do anything about it.

Victoria then moved away from Sheree, taunting the fans while Sheree tried to get some breath back into her lungs.

Victoria grabbed the chair that she kicked away from Sheree earlier and gestured her to come at her with a taunting grin on her face. Sheree glared at the women as she taunted her, daring her to stand up.

Jim Ross: Victoria's daring Sheree to come at her.

Jerry Lawler: I wouldn't. Not with that chair in Victoria's hand.

To the fans surprise Sheree charged at Victoria, ducking as she swung the chair at her and superkicked the chair right out of Victoria hands.

Jim Ross: That was too close to call!

Jerry Lawler: She kicked it right out of her hands!

Victoria kicked Sheree in the gut and dropped her with a DDT. Victoria stood with an smug smirk on her face, and turned away from the downed diva, blowing a kiss to the crowd before hitting a standing moonsault on Sheree.

Jim Ross: Perfect Standing Moonsault!

Jerry Lawler: My favourite move!

Victoria hooked Sheree's leg, hoping for a win.

1...

2...

Sheree managed to kick out at 2, getting a frustrated growl from the older diva.

Jim Ross: Sheree just about managing to kick out there.

Victoria cursed silently, smacking the canvas with her fist.

Jerry Lawler: Victoria's starting to get frustrated.

Jim Ross: That won't be good for Sheree in this type of match.

Victoria picked up the chair that Sheree kicked out of her hand and placed it next to Sheree, who wasn't moving at the moment. Victoria grabbed Sheree and lifted her onto her shoulders.

Jim Ross: I think I know what Victoria is up to.

Jerry Lawler: She's gonna do the same thing she did to Mickie James last week!

Victoria scowled silently as Sheree tried to wiggle out of Victoria's grip.

Jim Ross: Sheree's trying to battle out of it!

Jerry Lawler: Victoria's having known of it!

When Sheree realized that wasn't working she rammed her elbow into the side of Victoria's head, multiple times, dazing Victoria and making her lose her grip.

Sheree landed on her feet quickly wrapping an arm around Victoria's neck, for the Snapshot.

Jim Ross: Sheree's going for it!

Sheree jumped and hit the Snapshot, slamming Victoria's head into the steel chair.

Jerry Lawler: Ouch!

Jim Ross: Right into the Steel chair!

Sheree quickly rolled the slightly unconscious diva into her back and went for the pin.

Jerry Lawler: This is gonna be a huge upset!

1...

2...

3!

_Headstrong _played throughout the arena as Sheree gingerly stood up. Her back hurt like hell, but she had a smile on her face as the ref raised her hand in victory while the fans cheered, impressed by the match.

"Here's your winner, Sheree Louise!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Jerry Lawler: No!

Jim Ross: Sheree prevails!

Jerry Lawler: What an upset! I can't believe it! Sheree has pinned Victoria twice!

Jim Ross: Sheree is riding a wave of momentum into Royal Rumble. And if she can beat, Victoria twice, then Beth Phoenix should be worried.

Jerry Lawler: We'll see about that JR! Royal Rumble will be Sheree's first ever Pay-Per-View match. She must be feeling butterflies.

Jim Ross: She wasn't nervous last week. And she wasn't nervous tonight. Shree will be fine.

Backstage Beth Phoenix watched as Sheree celebrated with the fans on the monitor, an emotionless expression on her face, before walking off.

...

When Sheree and Lisa gingerly walked out of the gorilla they were greeted by Paul, who was in his wrestling attire and Charlotte who was playing with her sledgehammer. The only difference it held to Paul's sledgehammer was that it had a signature that was signed by her favourite band, Avenged Sevenfold.

"That was awesome you guys! But of course I'm the king of No Disqualification matches!" Paul bragged. Lisa just scoffed while Sheree rolled her eyes, but still smiled knowing he was only joking around with them.

Charlotte jabbed Paul in the ribs lightly with the bottom part of her sledgehammer glaring at him. "Quit trying to steal their thunder!" She scolded the man, playfully before smiling at the girls.

"Nice job out there girls! The crowd was really into it too. I'd get checked out by the trainer just in case though. After some if the stunts out there, you might have some minor injuries." She said.

"Thanks Charlotte. The thing with the steps almost knocked me out!" Lisa said with a little chuckle. "Sorry. I got caught in the moment." Sheree replied. "Don't worry it. Now come on. Can't keep Bob waiting! I have a feeling he knows where coming." Lisa replied walking off. Sheree said goodbye to the others before following Lisa into the trainers room.

...

Roxanna sat in the canteen, her long legs prodded up on the table with her hands shoved into her jeans pocket. She currently had her earphones in, eyes closed while nodding her head to _"No More Sorrow" _ by Linkin Park.

One golden eye snapped open when she felt movement near her. On the table was a small black bag with gold lettering that said "Happy 29th Birthday".

Roxanna looked up to see Kerry staring down at her, wearing an "RKO" T-Shirt, skinny jeans and heeled boots. "Ya do know my birthday was a few days ago, right?" Roxanna asked. Kerry just shrugged. "I know. But you were spending your birthday with your family." She replied.

"Ya didn't have to get me a present ya know." Roxanna said, pulling out her earphones while staring at the blonde women.

"I didn't. Its from Glen. My present comes later." Kerry replied, a small smirk on her face as _"No More Words"_ by EndeverafteR started playing throughout the arena, signaling Jeff Hardy's entrance.

"Please tell me ya didn't hire another stripper." Roxanna groaned. "If I told you that, I'd be spoiling the fun of seeing your shocked face, Kitty-Kat." she said, her smirk widening when Roxanna growled at being called Kitty-Kat.

Kerry turned when she heard Randal calling for her. "I'd better go. See ya!" Kerry said starting walk off. "Yeah, see ya." Roxanna grumbled. She took her legs off the table and looked inside the bag, smiling when she saw a large bar of Galaxy Chocolate and two tickets to a Linkin Park concert. _**"You really know how to spoil me Uncle Glenn..." **_She thought with a smile.

...

_Jeff Hardy vs. Umaga - Steel Cage Match_

Jeff glared over at the behemoth that was Umaga as the steel cage surrounded then both. Just as the bell rang Randy Orton's music causing Jeff to whip his head towards the stage.

Jim Ross: Uh oh.

Randy Orton and Kerry walked out to boos from the Connecticut crowd with smirks on their faces. Kerry had a particular big smirk on her face as she watched Jeff's face scrunch up into a scowl.

Jim Ross: They have no reason to be out here!

Jerry Lawler: Mind games JR! Mind games!

Jim Ross: This is gonna be a problem. The aim of this match is to escape the cage. Hardy can't do that with Orton and Kerry at ringside.

Jerry Lawler: It's Jeff Hardy, JR! He'll think of something.

Jeff turned away from them, only to get taken out with a clothesline from Umaga. Umaga dragged Hardy to his feet whipping him into the ropes and dropping him with a back body drop when he rebound off of them.

Umaga tossed Hardy into the ropes again but Hardy was ready for him this time, hitting a chinbuster on Umaga making him dazing him, momentarily.

Jeff then rebound off the ropes again, but Umaga caught him with a big boot to the face, dropping him to the floor.

Jerry Lawler: What a kick!

Umaga dragged Hardy back to his feet and dropped him with a destructive punch. Umaga dragged Hardy back to his feet and whipped him into the corner and then ran at him for a splash, but Jeff leaped out of the way just in time, making Umaga fall into a seated position in the corner.

Jerry Lawler: Oh, nobody home!

Jim Ross: Jeff, trying to fight back into this.

Jeff hit Umaga with a turnbuckle stomp, driving his gut into the Samoan's chest. Jeff then began hitting Umaga with hard rights until Umaga pushed him away giving him room to get to his feet.

Jeff charged at Umaga again but Umaga caught him, and threw him into the cage only for Hardy to start climbing it.

Jerry Lawler: Hardy's climbing!

"Stop him!" Kerry yelled in a demanding tone towards Umaga, hitting the Cage with her fist.

Umaga grabbed Jeff by the leg and yanked in off the Cage much to Kerry and Randy's relief.

Jim Ross: Jeff was so close. But Umaga won't allow him to escape that easily.

Jerry Lawler: Did ya see how worried Kerry and Orton were when Jeff tried to escape?

Kerry breathed a sigh of relief and stared shared a look with Orton. Umaga quickly brought Jeff to his feet and hit a spinning slam getting a dark smile out of Kerry.

Umaga then gets Hardy into a sitter position, ramming is knuckles into the side of Jeff's head and pressing down hard, making Jeff scream in pain.

Jeff snarled in a mix of pain and anger as he saw the look of sick pleasure on Kerry face from seeing him in pain while Orton watched on, his lip quirking upwards.

Jeff slowly made his way to his feet, punching Umaga a few times in the gut forcing Umaga to release the hold. Jeff ran towards the ropes and bounced off the ropes, but Umaga caught him, throwing him over his shoulder and into the Cage.

Jim Ross: Good God!

Jerry Lawler: Ouch!

Jim Ross: Hardy's stuck in between the steel and the ropes!

Umaga ran and hit a big splash on Jeff, sandwiching Jeff between the steel and his body.

Jim Ross: Hardy's in trouble!

Jerry Lawler: Umaga practical turned Hardy into a pancake!

Kerry and Orton had smirks on their face as Umaga dragged back into the ring and went for the pin.

1...

2...

At the last moment Jeff put his leg on the rope at the last second.

Jim Ross: Oh, that was smart by Jeff.

Umaga stares down Jeff until he sees Orton walking towards him. "Need some help?" Randy asks. Umaga narrows his eyes in suspicion but nods anyway.

Kerry and Orton look under the ring and finds three chairs. Kerry grabbed one while Orton grabbed the other two and proceed to throw them over the Steel Cage.

Jim Ross: This isn't fair. Someone needs to get those two outta here!

Jerry Lawler: Why?

Jim Ross: There causing trouble as always.

Umaga grabs one of the chairs and smacks Hardy in the back as he stood, sending him crashing the mate.

An insane huge smirk appeared on Kerry's face at hearing Jeff scream in pain, while Orton cheers, just to annoy the fans.

Jim Ross: Just look at the sick twisted evil smirk on Kerry's face.

Jerry Lawler: I think she's enjoying this a little too much.

Umaga goes for the cover.

1...

2...

Jeff Hardy manages to kick out much to Kerry and Randy's annoyance.

Jim Ross: And Hardy manages to kick out! What heart!

Umaga climbs the ropes but Jeff stops him, pulling him onto the ropes. Jeff picks up a chair and unfolded it, placing it just in front of Umaga.

Jim Ross: Jeff, looking for something big.

Jerry Lawler: He's gonna do something crazy ain't he?

Jeff back up before running and propelling himself of the chair, flying into Umaga, making him stagger of the ropes.

Jerry Lawler: Oh!

Jim Ross: And that's with Jeff is the Extreme Enigma. What innovative offense!

Jeff pulled the dazed Samoan away from the ropes for the Twist of Fate.

Jim Ross: Hardy!

Jerry Lawler: Here it comes!

"COUNTER IT!" Kerry shrieked.

Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Umaga pushed him off and rocked Hardy with a huge uppercut that knocked Jeff to the ground.

Jerry Lawler: What an Uppercut!

Umaga dragged Jeff to the corner and backed up, setting up for the Samoan Wrecking Ball.

Jerry Lawler: Oh no!

Jim Ross: Hardy needs to get outta the way!

Umaga ran at Jeff but he managed to move out of the way, making him crash into the turnbuckle. Taking advantage of the situation, Jeff hit Umaga with a few forearm shots then hit him with a spinning wheel kick, making the big man stagger back. Seeing that Umaga was still standing, Jeff picked up a chair and threw it at him.

Jerry Lawler: He threw the chair at him!

Jim Ross: But Umaga's still standing!

Jeff grabbed Umaga and DDT him into the chair making Umaga's made bounced off the chair.

Jerry Lawler: Oh! Jeff Hardy's pulling out all the stops to win this.

Kerry and Orton scowled angrily as Jeff went for the cover.

1...

2...

Jim Ross: Umaga kicks out!

Jerry Lawler: I thought that was gonna be it!

"Open the door!" Jeff says to the ref.

Jim Ross: The door is opening. Now all Jeff has to do is walk out.

Jeff walked toward the steel door, only from Randy to appear out of no way and slam it shut in Jeff's face, knocking Jeff to the ground.

Jim Ross: Ah come on!

Jerry Lawler: I knew that was gonna happen. Randy and Kerry won't let Jeff get a win that easily.

Umaga seeing Jeff knocked and goes for the cover.

1...

2...

Jeff managed to raise a hand up at the last second, breaking the count and causing the fans to cheer loudly.

Kerry stamped her foot and screamed childishly, while Orton started pacing with wild angry eyes directed at Jeff Hardy.

Umaga stood goading Jeff to stand up with his big thumb raised in the air signalling for the Samoan Spike.

Jerry Lawler: Oh no! I don't like where this is going King!

Jim Ross: Watch out Jeff!

When Jeff stands up Umaga goes for the Samoan Spike only for Jeff to duck at the last minute and hit the Twist of Fate.

Jim Ross: Twist of Fate! Jeff Hardy nailed the Twist of Fate!

Jerry Lawler: Jeff's gonna win!

Jeff stood up and started climbing the cage, making Kerry and Orton look on in anger. Looking at each other for a second they both made their way towards where Hardy was climbing.

Jim Ross: Hardy's climbing the cage!

Jerry Lawler: Look, look, look!

Jim Ross: Ah No! What are this two up to now?

Jeff grinned when he reached the top only to see Kerry and Randy staring up at him, with a predatory gaze making him frown.

Jerry Lawler: What's Hardy gonna do now JR! He's stuck!

Jim Ross:I don't know. But if I know Jeff Hardy, he'll think of something.

Now standing on the cage, Jeff looked back to see Umaga starting to get up. He looked back at Kerry and Orton before making a stupid and risky decision that only he could do.

To Kerry and Randy's shock and awe, Jeff jumped off the Steel Cage, hitting the Whisper in the Wind on Umaga from atop the Cage!

Jim Ross: HOLY HELL!

Jerry Lawler: AHHH!

Jim Ross: Jeff Hardy just hit the whisper in the wind from atop the steel cage!

Jerry Lawler: My hearts in my throat! This guy is insane!

Kerry and Randy's jaw hit the floor, not believing what they just saw as Jeff crawled into the pin.

1...

2...

3!

Jeff's theme song played throughout the arena as the fans gave him a huge pop.

Jim Ross: Hardy wins! Hardy wins!

Jerry Lawler: What a- What a main event!

Jim Ross: Orton's WWE Title may be in jeopardy!

Orton's lip curled up into a snarl while, Kerry still looked a little shock from what she saw Jeff do, as Raw started to go off air while Jeff celebrated with the fans.

...

"YOUR CRAZY!" Kerry yelled at Jeff who had smirk on his face. "I don't know why your acting so surprised." He replied. They had just gotten out of gorilla along with Randal and Edward.

"Jesus Jeff! That hurt man!" Edward groaned, rubbing his head. Jeff just sent him an apologetic smile. "I'm gonna go get an ice pack." Edward said walking off.

"Ok. So I shouldn't be surprised, but you had me worried!" Kerry retorted. "Well I'm sorry for worrying you then!" Hardy replied.

"You better be. The next time you wanna do scary shit like that, remind me to knock some sense into you before you do something stupid! Kerry growled, crossing her arms.

"You do realize that if I didn't do all those crazy stunts, I wouldn't be Jeff Hardy. And besides, I know you thought it was epic." Jeff replied with a knowing smirk.

Kerry grumbled but didn't answer. Randal and Jeff just smirked at each other. She totally thought it was epic.

* * *

><p>OC Profile:<p>

Real name: Kerry Dennison

Ring Name: Kerry

Status: WWE Diva

Nickname(s): Diva Hunter

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Billed from: St. Louis, Missouri

Born: April 18

Mentor: Randal Keith Orton (Randy Orton)

Debut: 2003 (21)

Signature:  
>Rope Hung DDT Spike DDT  
>Stomping all parts<br>Knee Drop

Finishers:  
>RKO<br>Punt Kick

Accomplishments/Championships:  
>2-Time Women's Champion<p>

Themes:  
>"Line in the Sand" (With Evolution) (July 2003 - August 2004)<br>"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive (August 2004 - Present)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long at updating! It's hard when you writers block on bot stories. Now, ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

** - Thanks! I enjoyed our talk! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Guest - Don't worry. I never give up on a story. Even though I'm starting a new story I will continue the Dragon Ball Legacy series.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Mind Games<span>

_**Friday Night Smackdown: Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania - Wachovia Center January 8th 2008**_

Dave Bautista walked into his locker room to find Jay doing one arm push ups on the floor, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the red headed babe from Atlanta.

"It's nice to see you and all, but couldn't you do that in the divas Locker room?" he asked. Jay jumped up to her feet and smirked at her long time friend and mentor.

She was wearing her ring attire which consisted of a pair of black elbow pads and knee pads, a pair of black wristbands with small spikes protruding out of them, black shorts, black boots and a black short sleeved crop top. On the front was a design of a white wolf with red eyes and its teeth bared and the words "The Lone Wolf" under it. The back of the top was ripped up to look like a wolf clawed through it.

"Hey. You were the one that left the locker room door unlocked." Jay replied with a smirk. Dave just grumbled. "Get outta here, women! I need to get changed." Dave told her, making Jay stick her tongue out at him as she left the room.

Dave watched Jay leave, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face.

...

"These flowers weren't necessary, Adam." Roxanna said, staring at the insanely huge flowers she got from Adam Copeland aka current World Heavyweight Champion Edge. She was wearing a Linkin Park t-shirt, a her bikers jacket on top, jeans and Black heeled boots.

They were in the lounge where the roster normally went to chill out, relax and watched the rest of the show after a match.

"Geez, Kitty-Kat. Be grateful would ya!" The long haired Canadian grumbled. Roxanna growled slightly at being called Kitty-Kat. "Couldn't you have just brought me a galaxy bar or something? I won't be able to carry this thing! I travel on a motorbike, remember?!" Roxanna said.

"I could take care of it for you?" Michelle McCool replied getting a thank you from Roxanna.

"Anyway..." Óscar Gutiérrez aka Rey Mysterio said who was, as always, wearing a mask which was gold and red this time.

"I'm not sure if I heard you right, but did you say... JANE FREAKING HUXLEY WILL BE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" He exclaimed with a slight hint of fear, getting a nod from Roxanna.

"I don't see what the problem is?" Michelle said. She didn't understand why Jane Huxley turning up at one WWE PPV would be controversial.

"Well there's a reason why she earned the nickname "Hellcat Huxley". She's kind, generous and a fun person to be around but she's also... a combustible inferno on and off screen." Roxanna explained before turning to the others in the room.

"Don't tell anyone that she's gonna be here! If Paul or Vince hears about this they'll barricade the doors!" Roxanna exclaimed.

"Is she that bad?!" Michelle McCool gasped. Mark chuckled from his seat beside her. "No. They just don't want her to get into a fist fight with Stephanie. Two massive egos in one room is unhealthy." He joked.

"I'm just gald Rena isn't around anymore. I don't want to think about what would happen if her and Jane crossed paths." Adam groaned.

"Why is she coming to the Royal Rumble anyway?" Óscar asked. Roxanna and Mark frowned at that.

Before arriving at the Wachovia Center they both agreed that it would be Sheree's choice to tell the roster about being Jane Huxley's daughter, so they decided to keep quiet.

"I have no idea. Maybe she just wanted to check out the competition in the Divas Division." Roxanna lied.

"You guys aren't gonna say anything, right?" Mark asked them a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry amigo. Our lips are sealed." Óscar replied.

...

_Later, Smackdown on air..._

"Ready to get spooked?" Roxanna asked Melina a mischievous smirk on her face. Melina who was going to be competing in a match against Jay later on in the night, gulped at the mischievous smirk on Roxanna face.

They were standing next to the stadium washroom where they were about film a segment.

"Not when your smirking at me like that!" She exclaimed. A hearty laugh escaped Roxanna's lips. "Just don't piss yourself, alright?" Roxanna said with smirk making Melina scoff.

One of the cameramen walked up to ladies. "You girls ready?" He asked them getting an affirmative from them.

...

Melina walked into the washroom and placed her championship on the counter. She turned the cold water on and lowered her head to wash her face.

She rose back up to her full height and stared at the mirror only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear as hard golden eyes glared at her from behind, making her blood run cold.

Melina sharply turned around, ready to fight, but Tara was no longer standing behind her. Melina growled and picked up her Women's Championship.

"I must be freaking losing it." She grumbled angrily before walking out of the washroom.

Coachman: That was creepy.

Micheal Cole: You're telling me. Tara really wants the Women's Title back.

The cameras suddenly went to the back to show Jay talking to Rey Mysterio before hugging him and walking off, heading towards the gorilla area, a small smile on her face.

Coachman: Hey look! Jamie!

Michael Cole: Jamie takes on the Women's Champion Melina, next.

...

Melina's music hit as she walked out to a mild negative reaction from the crowd with her personal photographers, holding the Women's Championship up in the air and posing for the flashing cameras.

She then walked down the red carpet looking behind her occasionally, a slightly intimidated expression on her face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, The Women's Champion, Melina!" Justin Roberts announced.

Michael Cole: Melina escaped a very close encounter with Tara Stone on Raw's Roulette special.

Coachman: Talk about a close shave. The other Divas weren't so lucky.

Melina jumped onto the apron looking at the stage wearily.

Michael Cole: I think Melina is more than a little spooked by what happened in the washroom earlier.

Coachman: You would be too if Tara Stone appeared behind you in the mirror, glaring at you with those hard, bright gold eyes!

Michael Cole: And lets not forget what Melina did to Tara Stone on Friday Night Smackdown last week.

Coachman: Yeah. There's no way Tara's gonna let Melina get away with that.

Melina jumped and performed the splits, receiving a few cat whistles from the males in the crowd.

Melina entered the ring and held up the title glaring angrily at the fans when a mild "Tara's gonna kill you!" Chants vibrated around the arena as she handed her title to one of the staff stationed around the ring.

The opening guitar riffs of _"I Walk Alone" _by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena, gaining a positive reaction from the fans.

_**Yeeeeeaaaahhhhhh!**_

Jay walked out to a great reception making her smile at them.

"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Goergia, Jamie!" Justin Roberts announced as Jamie walked to the middle of the ramp and preformed a machine gun pose as pyrotechnics went off behind her.

She finished it off with a fist bump into the air getting an excited reaction from the crowd.

Michael Cole: Last Year Jamie lost the Women's Championship to Tara Stone at Wrestlemania 23 in Detroit, Michigan!

Coachman: She was so close too! That match was incredible! And Batista match with Undertaker was just as amazing!

Michael Cole: Speaking of Batista, he will be taking on MVP later on tonight.

Jamie walked down the ramp fist bumping fans as she went past before walking up the steel steps.

Jamie stepped into the ring and walked to the turnbuckle climbing it and holding her arms up, getting another positive reaction from the fans. She jumped off and walked to the other side of the ring climbing the turnbuckle and holding her arms up.

She smiled at the positive cheering from the fans and jumped off the turnbuckle staring at Melina who had a stoic expression on her face.

The bell rang as Melina and Jamie circled each other. They two divas grabbled, trying to get the upper hand over each other.

But since Jamie was the strongest out of the two divas, she managed to easily forced Melina into the corner.

Michael Cole: Jamie exploiting her strength early.

The ref eventually got Jamie to break away from Melina, giving her a friendly warning. Jamie stepped towards Melina only to receive a hard slap to the face, causing the fans to boo Melina.

Michael Cole: What the hell was that for?!

Coachman: What do you mean?

Michael Cole: That slap to the face was unnecessary!

Coachman: She's the Women's Champion! She can do what she wants!

Jamie glared at Melina, clearly annoyed. Jamie lunged at the Latin American who went between the ropes in an attempt to escape Jamie's anger.

The ref got between them desperately trying to keep the two apart.

Michael Cole: I think Melina angered the wrong person.

Coachman: Like she cares. Melina likes riling people up.

"Back up, Jamie!" The ref exclaimed, gently pushing her away from Melina who had a taunting smirk on her face.

Coachman: Jamie's steaming!

Jamie calmed down slightly but threw Melina a seething glare. "You better watch it!" She threatened, pointing at her.

Melina smirked at her as they circled the ring before grabble each other again. This time Melina managed to worm her way around Jamie ending up back to back with the red head and grabbing her arms, taking her down for a quick pin.

Michael Cole: Melina! Going for the pin early!

Jamie managed to kick out at one rolling onto her knees, only to receive a devastating kick to the side of her head from Melina, causing her to fall to the floor, dazed.

Michael Cole: Oh! What a kick!

Coachman: Jamie got rocked!

Melina got Jamie to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Melina ran at Jamie and hit a turnbuckle dropkick, slamming her boot into Jamie's midsection, making her struggle to stay on her feet.

Melina hit Jamie with a few vicious elbow strikes to the face.

Michael Cole: What viciousness from Melina!

Coachman: That's why she's the Women's Champion Cole.

Jamie had enough and block the next elbow, retaliating with a huge punch to the face, that stunned Melina. Jamie gave Melina a few more massive rights to the face, making her stagger to the middle of the ring.

Michael Cole: Jamie's fighting back!

Jamie then ran and bounced of the ropes, rocking Melina with a huge clothesline that knocked her clean off her feet.

Michael Cole: And Melina's down!

Coachman: She needs to think of something quickly!

Jamie placed Melina into a sitting position then bounced off the ropes slamming her foot into Melina's face.

Michael Cole: And that may have knock Melina unconscious!

Coachman: The champs outmatched here!

Seeing the semi unconscious state of Melina, Jamie went for the pin.

1...

2...

Michael Cole: And Melina kicks out at two.

Melina turned onto her stomach holding her face in pain.

Michael Cole: What does Melina need to do to win this match, Coachman?

Coachmen: She need to put a leash on Jamie's explosive offence.

Jamie dragged Melina to her feet from behind, looking for a back suplex but Melina flipped over landing on her feet.

Michael Cole: Melina escapes.

Jamie turned ducking Melina's attempt to kick her in the face and moved quickly behind her, warped her arms around her waist.

Jamie them hit Melina with devastating German Suplex, but the momentum of the throw sent Melina tumbling out of the ring, landing in front of the announce table.

Coachman: What a suplex!

Michael Cole: Yeah but now Melina's outside the ring.

Jamie exited the ring as the ref started counting. Jamie walked towards Melina and dragged her back to her feet attempting to bring her back into the ring, when Melina suddenly dropped to her knees and low blowed her, making Jamie drop to her knees, gasping in pain.

Coachman: Oh!

Michael Cole: She should be disqualified for that!

Coachman: Melina's so smart. She positioned herself so that the ref didn't see anything!

Melina smirked down at Jamie as the crowd started to boo her. She dragged Jamie to her feet before throwing her into the side of the announce table.

Michael Cole: Hey watch it!

Melina ignored him and threw Jamie back into the ring. She slide back into the ring as Jamie got to one knee, stopping the ref's count out six.

She stood up, looking to kick Jamie in the head again when the red haired women ducked and sprinted past Melina bouncing off the ropes.

Realizing what Jamie was about to do, Melina pulled the ref into Jamie's path, causing her to spear the ref!

Michael Cole: Oh No! Jamie just Speared the referee!

Coachman: See how smart Melina is! She was a step ahead of Jamie and used the ref as a decoy. Brilliant!

Jamie stared at the ref with a look of shock. "Hey! You ok dude?!" Jamie asked smacking him lightly in the face a few times to wake him up. The Referee just groaned in response making Jamie curse quietly.

Jamie quickly turned on instinct catching Melina in her arms, who attempted to attacked her from behind connecting with a Spinebuster.

Michael Cole: Spinebuster!

Coachman: That was instinct right there!

Jamie grunted as she realized the ref was still knocked out. "Hey! Wake up already man!" Jamie growled trying to get the ref to wake up again oblivious to Melina rolling out of the ring.

Melina snuck around ringside and snatched her Women's Championship away from one of the staff member who back away fearfully at the devilish grin on her face.

Michael Cole: What is she doing?

Coachman: I think she's had enough of Jamie and is now thinking about leaving the arena.

Michael Cole: I doubt that. Not with that scary smirk on her face.

Melina snuck back into the ring, a predatory smirk across her face as she stared at the back of an oblivious Jamie who was trying to wake up the ref, snickering at the fans attempt to warn Jamie.

Michael Cole: Oh no! Jamie look out!

Coachman: Jamie better not turn around!

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the arena in darkness, which received a thunderous pop from the fans.

Michael Cole: T-The lights have gone out!

Coachman: Oh no! Not again!

The roar of the crowd only got louder when the light turned back on to reveal Tara standing behind a seemingly frozen and frightened Melina. Jamie also appeared to be shocked, staring at Tara and Melina with wide eyes.

Coachman: Oh no!

Melina dropped the Women's Championship and turned slowly around, staring into the gold eyes of Tara Stone.

Tara snarled angrily and roughly grabbed Melina turning her upside down in the Tombstone Piledriver position... Positioning herself right above the championship belt.

Coachman: No! Tara! Don't! Think about this!

Coachman's plead went unheard as Tara hitting the Tombstone Piledriver on Melina, slamming her head into the Women's Championship as payback for last week, making the crowds cheer thunderously.

Coachman: No!

Michael Cole: Melina is out of it! And she maybe out of while!

Tara glared down at Melina with an emotionless expression on her face, before turning her gaze to Jamie, who stood up, looking less then pleased.

"What the hell Tara! I didn't ask for your help!" Jamie snapped.

Michael Cole: I don't think Jamie is pleased with Tara's appearance.

Coachman: Can you blame her. She ain't called The Lone Wolf for nothing you know!

Tara stared at Jamie with that same emotionless expression but Jamie knew her well enough to tell that she was highly amused by Jamie's reaction, which annoyed her to no end.

The light suddenly went out again and went it came back on, Tara was gone, leaving Jamie frustrated and angry.

Michael Cole: Tara's gone!

Coachman: Nevermind that! Jamie looks like she's about to snap!

Jamie glared down at Melina who was starting to move. Jamie quickly kicked the title out of the ring to make sure Melina couldn't use it to her advantage again before dragging her to her feet roughly, a wolfish scowl on her face as she pulled Melina into a powerbomb position.

Michael Cole: Jamie's losing control!

Coachman: She's about to cause some dangerous damage!

Jamie lifted Melina into the air before slamming her back down to earth back first, hard with a sit-out powerbomb.

Michael Cole: Boom! Batista Bomb!

Coachman: As if a Tombstone onto the Women's Championship wasn't bad enough!

Michael Cole: Melina's antics and Tara's appearance, provoked Jamie's rage!

Jamie rolled onto her knees and quickly went for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

Jamie stood up an agitated and disappointed expression on her face as her song played throughout the arena.

"Here's your winner, Jamie!" Justin Roberts announced as the ref lifted her arm in victory.

Michael Cole: Jamie pinned Melina! Jamie pinned the champion!

Coachman: She doesn't look too happy though. Tara really annoyed her by interrupting in her match.

...

_After Smackdown..._

Roxanna leaned against her bike looking intensely at her phone. "If your gonna call her. Then call her." Roxanna looked up to see Mark staring down at her.

Even though she was the tallest out of all the divas, she was not nearly as tall as her mentor. "What are you talking about?" She asked him defensively.

Mark smiled. "Come on Roxanna. If you want to talk to Jane, I'm not gonna stop ya." Mark replied. Roxanna looked at her phone before putting in her pocket. "I don't need to talk to her." She replied.

Mark looked at Roxanna silently before speaking. "Your worried."

Roxanna chuckled. "I'm not worried about Jane coming here. I'm worried about Stephanie. She can be pretty unreasonable at times. She'll be a little weary of Huxley, but if she finds out that Jane is Sheree's mother theirs no telling how she'll react. And if she reacts badly Jane will beat the heck out of her!" Roxanna explained.

Mark laughed making Roxanna glare at him. "I'm serious Mark!"

"I know, I know! Jane's reputation is infamous." Mark said with a smirk. "Look. Let's wait until the Royal Rumble. Its no use getting worked up about it now." Mark said making Roxanna smile.

"Yeah you're right." She replied. "Come on. Let go." Mark said getting into his rental car while Roxanna put her helmet on and climbed onto her motorbike, both heading towards their next destination.

* * *

><p>Real Name: Jay Scott<p>

Ring name: Jamie

Status: WWE Diva

Nickname: The Lone Wolf

Hometown: Atlanta, Goergia

Billed From: Atlanta, Goergia

Mentor: Dave Bautista (Batista)

Born: June 5

Debut: 2003 (20)

Signature:  
>Spinebuster<br>Spear

Finisher:  
>Batista Bomb<br>Beast Bites

Accomplishments/ Championships:  
>4-Times Women's Champion<p>

Themes:  
>"Line in the Sand" (With Evolution) (July 2003 - August 2004)<br>"I Walk Alone" by Jim Johnston (August 2004 - Present)


End file.
